Memories of the Past
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Boundaries. Forbidden territory. Body heat. Warmth. A murmur, a hissing intake of breath, a tentative movement, souls becoming one. Hands entwining. Unable to tell where one stopped and the other began.I NEED HELP PICKING THE PAIRINGS!
1. Rain

**Read author's note at end.**

**_Prologue _**

_My head is talking to me__  
I don't know what it needs  
but the loudest voice  
is the one I heed_

_Insomnia, my swollen bloodshot eyes  
Insomnia, awake till morning light  
Insomnia, stirring deep inside  
Insomnia, somebody turn out the lights  
I'm twisting and turning - I keep waking up  
the madness I must tame  
my candle is burning - I keep waking up_

_Insomnia, footsteps on the walk  
Insomnia, I hear someone knock  
Insomnia, I wish it was a dream  
Insomnia, can you hear me scream_

Elphaba's eyes darted around the room as another bolt of lighting flashed outside her dormitory window. The storm was violent. Far more violent then anything she had ever encountered in her life. Torrential rain battered the small windows, while unceasing thunderclaps made her convulsive uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not now. Not ever.

Sweat trailed down her green flesh, burning the already tear scarred skin. Slowly she turned over onto her right side, away from her slumbering roommate. A bolt of lightening crackled in the background, lighting the dark room up, making her emerald skin glow eerily .

How in Oz's name did this happen to her? How impossibly lonely might she have been to let something so irresponsible take place? Was she so desperate for attention that she would sink this low? How could she risk a friendship like this? Her _only _friendship? How could she betray the three most important people in her life? What would they think if they found out? _No. _What was she thinking? They wouldn't find out because this wasn't happening to her. No. Not her. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it.

She wasn't going to lose everything she had worked her whole life to gain over some stupid choice.

_Choice. _It had been _her _choice. She had _chosen _to do it. She had ruined their lives. She _ruined _people's _lives_.

Another lightning bolt crashed into the ground sending her flying under the covers as unnatural sobs raked her body.

The midnight bells rang out suddenly, causing Galinda to stir in her bed. Slowly she turned over onto her side.

"Elphaba, really. I'm trying to sle-" Within moments she was at her sobbing roommates side.

"What! Elphie? Don't cry! Shhh. Here sit up," Quickly but attentively she applied the oil to her friends raw skin, trying to prevent further burning. Wrapping her arms around Elphaba's neck she rubbed her head soothingly. "Shhh. Don't worry Elphie, it's just a storm. It'll be over soon. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Getting into the bed she continued to dab the cool beads of sweat that continued to travel down her roommates emerald forhead.

"Shhh. Just try to sleep. The storm will be over soon, no need to be afraid."

Not fully awake Elphaba murmured some sort of agreement. She may be sarcastic and anomaly. Unable to love and keep happy, but _pregnant _she was not. _No_. She would _not _believe it.

* * *

Okay so this little idea came to me last week but I wasn't exactly sure how to word it... Until now:D. 

There's been a few fic's out there that has Galinda/Glinda pregnant when she's still at school. What would happen if that happend to Elphaba? How would the events of Wicked/Wizard of Oz be effected? I'm really bad at summaries so you'll just have to keep reviewing to find out more because there's alot of tricks I have up my sleeve. Please let me know about this style of writing, I think it needs improving. If you have anyother idea's please let me know now before I continue. P.s PLEASE review I'll continue even if there are just two reivews. I really want to know if I'm off my rocker with this one.

I know alot of you are like "but Elphaba would NEVER do that!" Believe me, I have my reasons and motives. P.S the ending will not be what you expect...

The story is a mix of both Musical/Book. Please read&review I'm really desperate for feedback but I really want to write this fic so I'll continue with even the least bit of reviews...

Hope you enjoy, and remember, if you have any idea's let me know now before I start writing the fic because now is the time to get your idea's before I continue with the plot.

Smiles

Bomba. P.S the song is not mine. Niether is WICKED. Big suprise there.


	2. Memories

_A/N at bottom._

_You always seem to lose your touch  
I think you think you think too much  
There's only so much you can take  
Before the pieces start to break  
You said your colors always red  
I see your eyes already dead_

_Boundaries. Forbidden territory. Body heat. Warmth. So much warmth. A murmur, a hissing intake of breath, a tentative movement, souls becoming one. Hands entwining. Unable to tell where one stopped and the other began. Completeness. Passion. Lust. Fear. Silence. Numbness. _

_Darkness…_

"Earth to Winkie! Come in Winkie," Clearly, Prince Fiyero of the Arjiki's was in deep thought, and nothing, it seemed, would shake him out of it. Boq raised his eyebrows, since when did Oz's most _Swankified _Winkie _Hunk_, get lost in some sort of contemplation staring at the ceiling? "Fiyero, seriously your scaring me. What's the matter?"

_Lion cub. Ozdust Ballroom. Philosophy club. Alcohol. Smiles. Passion. So much passion. Shades of green. Feel of silk. Emerald silk. Sense of belonging. Passion. Desire._

"Fiyero, come on seriously, this isn't funny. Are you feeling okay?" The munchkinlander asked approaching his roomies bed. "Fiyero? Snap out of it! That's it, this isn't funny anymore."

_Suaveness. Satin sheets. Pleasure. Whispers._

…_Yero my hero…_

…_Fae…_

Silence.

"That's it I'm getting help," Hurrying to the door Boq reached for the handle just as a panic stricken voice shrieked his name. "Galinda? What in Oz's name are you doing here?"

Snapped out of his trance, Fiyero rushed to the door as it swung open to reveal his highly distraught looking girlfriend.

"Galinda- this really isn't a good-"

"It's Elphaba. She needs help. _Now_."

* * *

The first thing she heard upon waking up were voices. _So many voices. _Then came the pain. _Burning, itching, tearing pain . Emotional scars raked her mind, physical scars marred her face. Smouldering, consuming scars that would never heal._

"Look! She's waking up!"

"We see that Boq."

"Elphie! Oh holy Lurline, I was so worried!" Elphaba, struggling to open her eyes, met the gaze of three sceptical people. Suddenly the urge to vomit overtook her, and she bolted to the bathroom on shaking legs.

"Someone go get a nurse! _Now_!" Galinda shouted as she helped her fevered friend back to her bed.

"No, Galinda, really I'm _fine_. I'll be fine," She looked away slowly as Fiyero and Boq glared at her disbelievingly. "I said I'm _fine_! Now I suggest you leave, for there was _no _need for you to come here in the first place."

"_What_? Elphaba, look at yourself! Just take _one _look, _then _tell me that your _fine_," Boq said through gritted teeth. Galinda reluctantly handed her a mirror. Red oozing scars were left in the place where tears and sweat had once been. She was paler then usual, her bloodshot eyes scanned four excruciating blister's on the side of her head; still she refused to budge.

"When I said I was fine. I meant it. Now if you'd be so kind; leave. I have to get ready."

"Elphie- Elphaba, your in no condition whatsoever-"

"I SAID I'M FINE! Now please _Galinda_, let me get ready."

Taken back, Galinda stiffly turned toward the door, and somewhere in the midst of all the screaming, worries and doubts, tears of hurt welled in the corners of her eyes.

"See you in class Elphie."

* * *

School had never been the same since the departure and sudden death of Doctor Dillamond. The lecture's were longer, less important and sometimes down right stupid and cruel, which for Elphaba _had _been the worst experience of her life. _Cages. _The very idea of them made her sick. But the thing that hurt her the most about the loss of Doctor Dillamond, was not that she had lost the only Animal and cause caring teacher on campus, but that she had lost a friend. He had been the only person in her life to show her that much hospitality upon the first day of meeting her, and he was about the must trustworthy person she had ever met. And now he lay dead in a grave; the Unnamed God only knows who had done it to him. She would of told him of her current situation, now she was left on her own. Abandon and forced with antenatal abnormalities. She _would _have told him. _Only _him. No one else could no. 

"Miss Alphaba, since you seem so content to stare into space, why don't you inform us all on the Wizards democratic governmental system?" Professor Nikidik's face was now only inches away from hers.

Galinda winched in sympathy for her friend. For she too, understood the humility of being called by the wrong name.

Standing up to walk to the front of the class Elphaba noticed how dreadfully blurry everything was becoming. Griping onto the sides of Boq's desk that was placed in front of hers, she steadied herself.

"My name sir, is Elpha-ph-pha…" Everything was so hazy and the classroom was starting to spin. A grin spread across her face as her speech became more slurred. "Elpa- Elpha-"

"Elphaba watch out!" Was the last thing she heard before Fiyero was leaping up out of his seat and everything went black.

* * *

They sat there in the cafeteria, the six of them; Galinda, Boq, Nessarose, Crope, Tibbett and Fiyero, waiting silently for any form of news. 

"I knew, I just _knew_, I should of made her stay in bed. I _knew _she was sick, _too _sick to go out!" Galinda snivelled laying her head in her hands. _What had she done?_

"Galinda shh, it's not your fault, you know that. What exactly happened last night? Was she like this then too?" Fiyero asked bending down so he was now eye level with the blonde.

"I-I don't know, she didn't seem it! I woke up in the middle of the night to her _sobbing_! Elphie _doesn't _sob Fiyero! I've never seen her _cry _in my life, and I've known her for three years! I don't understand…"

Nessarose glanced around worriedly. "It couldn't have been a storm that frightened her then. Storms don't frighten her. She may be harmed by them but she's never said that _anything _has frightened her. Ever."

"Nessa, I know that Elphie is allergic somehow to water, would that by any chance cause her to, well, _weep_? I've seen her get splashed with it before, but _nothing _this, _extreme _has everhappened. There has to be something more to it then meets the eye."

"Boq, Elphaba is a complicated person- I don't know, I just-" Cutting the wheelchair bound girl off, Galinda shot up out of her seat.

"Doctor Dillamonds murder!"

"_What?" _They replied at the same time.

"Ever since the day we found out Doctor Dillamond was murdered, and that Lion cub scene took place, Elphie's changed! She's been more aloof and defensive!"

"You know what? That actually makes the slightest bit of sense," Boq said taking a sip from his drink. "But why would Elphaba get _sick _over that?"

Everyone went silent.

"Oh come on guys! You know how close she was to that old Goat! No one can keep their emotions bottled up inside of them that long! Not even _Elphie_! So last night something must of reminded her of him forcing her to break down! Even if she is Elphaba, she still sheds tears for the ones she loves. So since water burns her skin, and she cried so much last night, they must of gotten infected and forced her to become ill."

"Wow. Galinda, you put a lot of thought into that one, didn't you?" Crope said smiling devilishly in her direction.

Sticking her nose in the air, she stood up straight and continued to speak.

"In honour of our dear departed Doctor Dillamond and in honour of our dear Elphie's struggle, I Galinda Upland shall no longer be known as _Ga_linda, but as just, Glinda."

"That's a _wonderful _statement _Glinda_, but your efforts are sadly in vain," Avaric said approaching with one arm looped around a giggling Shen Shen and the other around and all to pleased Pfanee. "Looks like are dear Miss Elphie has had one two many visits to the Philosophy club."

"Oh do explain Avaric," Galinda said glaring impatiently at him. "I'm sure since you are such a good friend of hers that you'll be able to point out her problems better then me."

His grin widened.

"As you wish Miss _Glinda_. It is now known that the Jolly Green Giant is now, officially knocked up."

An hour later as everyone scattered the grounds in search of the green skinned girl, Fiyero sat disbelievingly in his dorm room. And somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind two little voices resounded in his head, as images of blue diamonds dancing on a green field enticed his memory.

…_Yero my Hero…_

…_Fae…_

* * *

_Okay so that's chapter two. Boring, I know but it's one of those chapter's that you have to put up to let other things out... If that makes any sence to you guys. Next chapter I promise will be more interesting. Thank you SO much for all the reviews I got! It really made my day; seriously you don't know how much I smiled. Please if you reviewed the last chapter, PLEASE review this one... I'll write a chapter for someone who writes me a good summary for this; I suck. So please- PLEASE review._

_Some of the Character's are going to be a bit more musical based in the Begining like Fiyero but get more book based near the end. Once again, even if you hated the chapter, at least tell me so I can improve :D_

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: _Kennedy Leigh Morgan, WickedJelly, firebolt669, Jacqueline Prince and Lady Tiggular.

**Lady Tiggular**: Who else do ya think the kid would be? Boq's? Evil grin

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan:** There will definatly be some surprises instore, and yes me too, Elphie needs some attention in the pregnancy and fear area.

**WickedJelly:** Aww glad you liked it; hope you'll continue to like it.

**Firebolt669:** Glad you liked it :D

**Jacqueline Prince:** I don't think this chapter was as well written as the first but you know, it's one of those chapter's that has to be there to get the story rolling.

Smiles

Bomba. P.S remember if anyone has any idea's for a good summary tell me in a review; if you do and I like it I'll write a chapter for you; just tell me what you want in it and I'll add it to the plot.


	3. Boq

A/N at the bottom like always. P.S a bit of a longer chapter here. :D

_Why do things like this only happen to me_

_ I can't help the way I was brought up in society_

_ Everyone's an enemy as I fight to survive _

_ Only trust the dead cause evils still alive_

_ Journeying through this life I have paid the toll_

_ I am now the man with no soul_

_ I have no emotions so all I'll say is_

_ Don't let evil take you away. _

The candlelight broke through the darkness like fire works exploding in a starlit sky, mildly lighting the small corner of the library where she sat waiting. _How the hell had that bastard found out? _The door's in the nurses room had been _locked_. _Unless… _No, that couldn't of been right. They always close the doors when a patient was in. _Right?_

_Damn. _The door's had probably been left open for no apparent reason and that ass Avaric must have been walking by when they were discussing her condition and-

"_Elphaba _are you in here? For Oz's sake say _something_!" Cringing as Glinda's panic stricken voice pierced the room, Elphaba slowly blew out the dimming candle and hid her face behind a book.

Of course they'd look for her here! What in Oz had she been thinking ? That they'd just suddenly _forget _about her _favorite _hiding place?

Time seemed to stop as a stampede of people rushed past her.

"I could have sworn she'd be in here! We've looked _everywhere_!"

"Galinda listen, we don't even know if it's _true_! I mean it is _Avaric _who told us!"

"It's _Glinda _now! And don't you dare start with me, Mr. Big shot short Munchkin! I think _I'd _know if it was a lie or not! We've been searching for _hours_. The _sun _is going _down_. I think she _knows _that we know. And I _think _that it's _true_, or else she wouldn't be _hiding_!"

" _Please_, lets not do this now. Glinda the poppy fields a few miles away from here have no been searched and Elphaba sometimes will go there," Nessarose said wheeling herself up to the blonde. "You and I will go search there for her, while Crope, Tibbett and Boq go find Fiyero and continue looking on campus for her." Leading the group away Nessarose sent a sympathetic look toward Glinda as they went through the large oak doors.

Elphaba sank back into her chair overwhelmed. How on earth did this happen so quickly? How did everything that seemed to be going almost perfect in her life, just take a turn for the worst? As if being green and having mystical powers weren't bad enough on their own.

Sighing heavily, she pushed her chair out as remorseful thoughts raced through her mind.

_She had worked so hard- _Anger quickly began to boil up inside of her.

Had she not given her all in _everything _she did? Had she not took care of her sister _no matter what _it might cost herself in the process? Had she not _strived _to make it through each pain staking day no matter what people did to her? She had taken it _all_. Mainly because somewhere within the very corners of her being she had once had _hope_. She had had hope that everything would turn out alight in the end. She had had hope that good would always conquer evil and that no matter _what_, everything would turn out for better in the end, no matter how _impossible _things may have seemed. _Now this._ Now everything she had ever _hoped _for, every dream she had ever _dreamt_, were gone; dumped like yesterdays garbage.

Slowly she bent down to pick up the candlestick that was laying on the ground. It surprised her that even though they had been standing just a few meters away, they had not smelt the smoke or heard her the least little bit. Slowly, she relit the flame and went to get up when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Why miss Elphaba, what a surprise." Elphaba's eye's widened fearing the worse, but quickly she relaxed a bit when she realized who was in front of her.

"Boq I-"

"Sit," His face was like stone; not flinching or showing any sign of kindness. She had never seen him like this in her life and quite frankly, it frightened her. "What on earth have you been doing! You've worried us half to death!"

_Same old Boq. _Rolling her eyes, she made an attempt to get up but his had grabbed her shoulder again.

"Listen Elphaba if there's something you need to tell us you might as well just-"

"_Well, _since it seems that people are _constantly _trying to pry into my life, let me set the record straight. You listen to me _Boq_, I _don't _have to, and _never _have had to tell anyone _anything _about me! And since I'm pretty sure that no one would give a damn, I'm _not _planning to. So why don't you just go-"

"But Elpha- Miss Elphie we're just concerned we thought you were, uh, well that is that we heard… From Avaraic that-"

That was it. The idiot was already stumbling all over his words.

"You thought that I _what_? Was hurt? Needed a friend? That I was so _unnerving_, so _pathetic _that I couldn't take care of myself? That I'd do something _stupid_?" A cackle escaped from her green lips and her fingers curled into a fist as the munckinlander took a few steps backwards. "Oh so you thought that since I was so inhumanly, so _green_, that I would need your _help_? That I couldn't handle the problems I've gotten myself into! Is that it _Boq_! Do you feel _sorry _for me!?"

Boq's eyes had shut as she screamed the last part. She walked closer to him, hate filling her eyes. _She didn't need anyone._

"I don't need anyone to take care of me _Boq_! I don't _want _anyone to take care of me!"

He had thought for a moment she was going to strike him so he had shut his eyes again, but slowly realizing that there was now a deafening silence he opened his eyes.

"Elphie- _What_? I-" Concerned that now she was facing away from him, he gently approached her.

"Elphaba, I didn't mean to offend you, I- we, we just wanted to know if you were okay."

Reaching out a hand he gently placed it on her shoulder only to have her flinch away, covering her face with her hands.

"Why won't you look at me? Elphaba I-"

Shaking her head she spun around to face him with swollen and red eyes.

"Your crying."

Smiling sarcastically she quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before it had a chance to travel down her face.

"It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately, doesn't it? It shouldn't concern you though, I deserve it."

He looked at her pityingly. She looked so different, so vulnerable from the headstrong girl he was used to seeing. He guessed that practically having your life ripped from you would do that to a person.

"So it's true I take it." He said looking away.

"Is it that obvious?" Elphaba replied sarcastically, sitting down.

"Look if there's anything at all I can do-"

"Boq, look at me. Just _look _at me and tell me if there's _anything _you can do. I don't know what _I'm _going to do…."

She had said that last sentence with so much fear it seemed that she really _was _unsure of what she was going to do. Taking a seat beside her, he caught her eyes.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Of course she knew this was coming but until now she had not had a clue to how hard it was going to be to answer. She looked away ashamed before turning to look him straight in the eye. The expression she wore told Boq everything he needed to know.

* * *

Madame Morrible exited the library as silent as she could. This would not do. She wouldn't let some stupid child ruin everything she had planned for weeks. She had taken far to much time explaining to the wizard why Elphaba should come see him to have it ruined by some little brat. One way or another the unborn child would have to be taken care of. A sly grin spread across her lips as an idea sounded in her head. The child would be killed before she would let everything she had intended to happen be destroyed. Silently she swept into her office, locking the door behind her. The child would die before the end of the month. 

Crope and Tibbett linked arms as Fiyero followed closely behind. The cool breeze blew the blond hair from his face as they swiftly rounded the corner. It seemed that they had searched all Oz and still, there was no sign of the green girl anywhere.

"Fiyero! Where's Boq?" Glinda asked urgently, running up to the group as Nessarose followed suit.

The three boys looked at each other before Crope realized that they hadn't seen him come out of the library.

* * *

"Does Fiyero- I mean, do you think that he-" 

" You told me yourself he knew I was pregnant. He probably doesn't even care."

"How can you say that! You didn't even see the look on his face when he found out!"

"_Disgust. _I know what everyone thinks of me Boq. You don't have to lie to me." Before he had time to respond the doors in the library burst open.

"Elphie!" Glinda's voice cut through the darkness like a knife as she and the rest of the group ran up to the two. "We thought that- that is we heard that-" The blonde stopped unsure if she should continue.

"I'm pregnant." Glinda's eye's widened in shock as Nessarose shook her head disbelievingly. As much as they had heard the news, they couldn't believe it. It just wasn't like Elphaba to do something so revolting, so disgraceful…

"Elphaba, how- how _could _you!" The future eminence Thropp shrieked disgustingly.

"Nessie I never meant for this to happen!"

"Oh of course you didn't! It's not like you'd actually think about other's for a change! You always just do things on the spare of the moment! How could you do this to me!"

"Excuse me? I have always thought of you before anyone! Nessie you know that!"

"No! No you don't! If you had you wouldn't of done this! You would never of done this to me or father!" With tears streaming down her face the fragile tempered girl raced out of the library.

"Nessarose!" Elphaba screamed after her sister only to have Glinda pull her back.

"Let her go Elphie. She needs time alone."

Refusing to look anyone in the eye Elphaba turned her back to them, just now noticing that Fiyero was there as well.

"Oh Elphie! But how- What? I- Who did you? Who's the father?" The blonde finally spat out causing the room to go deadly still. Everyone's eyes shot to the green girl. Until now Fiyero had been silent, using his words sparingly but now he needed to say _something_. He needed to _do _something. Stepping forward he locked eye's with Elphaba's.

She quickly looked away. _Not now._

"Elphaba, I uh, if there's anything I can do, I…" Unable to find the correct words he just stared at her.

"My condition is none of your concern Master Fiyero. So I would appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." She responded through gritted teeth.

"But Elphaba! I - the father-I mean-" Fiyero seemed to be pleading her with his eyes. Unable to take anymore of it, and in fear of his friends reputation Boq opened his mouth.

"That's it! I'm the father! Okay? It's mine!"

Elphaba would have killed him them and there

* * *

K SOOOOO that is chapter three... You hated it didn't you? Don't worry because I PROMISE that in the next chapter the story reallllly gets going. Sorry for the long wait; I haven't been in the mood for adding chapter's lately... that was until I got my new computer installed last night :D 

Sighs Only a few of the same people reviewed chapter two. Tisk tisk. K here's the deal:

I have eleven people who have me on alerts and there are six people who have this story on their favorites who have _never _reviewed. Now isn't that interesting? If you have this on your favorite list PLEASE leave a review; if you like something you might as well say it.

I will update if I get at least six reviews and believe me considering how many people have this on alerts/favourites that's not alot. So please review people.

P.s I'm not sure if I should have some Fiyeraba or not... I need some advice lol AND I also need a knew summary I hate the one I have SO PLEASE give me idea's lmao. Thank you SO much for all the reviews I got. I love all of you, you make my world go round.

* * *


	4. Pain

_How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss  
How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss  
How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare  
How do you block the sound  
Of a voice you'd know anywhere  
How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush  
How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend  
How do you teach your heart  
It's a crime to fall in love again_

_Flashback. _

Fiyero turned surveying the scene surrounding him. The sensuality in the place was enough to rouse the dead. Elphaba was draped over the leather sofa, her eyes unfocused, her dress in disarray and revealing far more cleavage than he knew she would've liked. Drunkenly his grin widened as he sauntered over to her. The music began to slow as the lights dimmed and an middle aged dwarf looked from him over to where the green girl lay, a dirty grin making its way onto his face.

"What on earth ?" The prince garbled deliriously sauntering up to the two.  
"Easy, this wasn't anything to do with me. I just found her wandering amongst the tables sampling every colored drink she could find!" The dwarf spat grabbing the intoxicated girls arms, attempting to stand her up.  
"Fiyerrrrro!" She squealed, freeing herself from the supportive grip and flinging herself at the Arjiki. "Missed you … where'd you go?" she asked clueless looking up at him with big brown eyes; looking at the very least, _innocent_.  
Drawing an arm around her waist, physically holding her upright, Fiyero started heading for the door. "_Elphaba_, what _have _you been _doing _all this time?"  
_"Partying!" _came the slurred reply.  
"You're drunk!" he accused almost happily.

"So are _you_!" She shouted falling into his chest. In response his grin widened. For indeed, they were both so _very _drunk. Their visions were becoming blurred as they all too willingly, together, headed back to his dorm room.

She stumble down the path away from his arms, tripping on the curb and expecting to fall flat on her face, before realizing that Fiyero had caught her by the waste. Looking up at him sweetly, she burst out of his arms flinging herself around.

"Bwa-hahaha! Fiyerooo you are my _HERO_…" She yelled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside the boys dormitory building. Glancing around the corner, making sure that there was no one around he slipped her into his room.

Stupidly making his way to his closet, Fiyero pulled out a dark green bottle, taking a slug out of it and turned to face the girl who was now sitting slouched over on the stool beside his desk.

"Yero my hero!" She spluttered out as he approached and pressed the opening to the bottle to her lips. "What're you-"

"Shhh…" He said soothingly, pressing a finger to her lips. Quirking her head to the side she looked up at him wide-eyed. Those blue diamonds were _really _starting to become appealing…

She let him sit down on the bed beside her and make some jokes which she normally wouldn't have thought funny and found herself laughing so hard that she couldn't sit up straight. Infact, she was laughing so hard she slipped off the other side of the stool.

And this time, she was too drunk to even have a chance to right herself.

"Ow."

Bending down to her level Fiyero tilted her chin upwards. "You alright?" He asked locking eyes with her. Finding it impossible to look away, she just stared, suddenly unsure of why she was here. The moonlight seemed to be reflecting off her skin as the stars danced in her eyes.

_She really was quite stunning… _A breath catching in his throat, he placed a hand around the side of her head.

Before she could process what was happening, Fiyero's mouth was pressed against hers and she was pressed against the bed. Little bursts of hot air from her parted lips tickled his ear during every flick of his tongue up her neck and across her chin to her lips. If he could make her as disoriented and confused as he felt, he would be able to stay in control. She seemed to be going back and fourth from the world of reality and intoxication.

"Wait- Fiyero," She slurred almost coming to, forcing him to look up from her neck. "Galin-"

He quickly cut her off with is lips again. She went to move away again to his disappointment.

"Bu- this, Yero- is wrong. Galinda she-" With a growl, he ground his hips against her, wanting her to feel his desire throbbing with the need for her. He wanted to punish her for the craving she made him feel. She made him weak with want. Danger lay in weakness. Weakness led to heartache.

"Shh. _No _tell me what _you _want. _Nothing _else matters."

"But your girlfriend-"

"No," he replied shaking his head, "_you _have to tell me what _you _want."

With her pupils dilated, she took on a wild, intense look, before her lips quickly met his again.

"K-Kiss me."

The words sounded like they were dragged through clenched teeth, but Fiyero heard what he needed. His mouth found hers with a fierceness he couldn't contain. Teeth clashed and bit. Lips suckled and nipped. The need to possess her, completely, drove him. He raised his head to see her face. She barely noticed her dress being tossed to the floor.

The change in her caused his power to shift toward her again. Hair tangled around the pillows beneath her head, her green skin flushed with excitement. Delicate hands clutched his upper arms to pull him closer. Soft, feminine hips arched into his. The pathetic green girl had disappeared and Elphaba had emerged. Her fear and reservations had evaporated for the moment into pure hedonistic desire. Fiyero stopped, sitting up undoing the buttons on his pants.

"…Yero my hero…

…Fae…"

No, her mind, body and soul, wouldn't be enough. He wanted her _heart_.

* * *

She was sitting on the wooden bench, her back to him, looking out over the pond. Baby greenfinches and blackbirds came regularly to bathe and many species of birds drank from the cool refreshing waters. The pond was even visited at night by local badgers and foxes, which to Elphaba, were the only real friends she'd ever have. He hadn't meant to say it; it just had slipped out. He was only _trying _to be a friend. 

"Elphaba come on, say _something _to me." Boq said sitting down beside her, only to have her get up and walk away.

"I don't know what there is to say; _Boq_!" She spat as he tried to keep up with her. "You seem to like creating awkward situations for _me_."

"_Elphie_," He was whining now, "I was just trying to help! I wasn't thinking-" She turned around to face him, eyes blazing.

"No in hell you weren't _thinking_! How could you do that to me? I know that there are low people out there but _this_, Boq that was probably about the lowest thing anyone could of done!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Help? _Help_?" She was furious now and only seemed to be getting angrier. "How does making me look like some _slut_, _help _me!" She stalked across the grass and sat down on a large rock that looked out over a valley. " Thanks to you, Glinda thinks I'm insane and secretly in _love _with _you_, Nessa thinks I'm demon possessed and only trying to hurt her, and the _whole school _thinks a slept with a Munchkin! And Fiyero-" She sighed exasperated. _Oh sweet Oz- Fiyero. _She looked away ashamed. _What in Oz was she going to do? _"He probably thinks I'm some whore going around trying to sleep with every other guy."

Boq watched her burry her head in her knees and put a comforting arm on her shoulder, noticing her expression when she had said _every other guy. _

"Elphie I-" He glanced upward unsure of what would be the right thing to say to the green girl. "I never, _never _meant to hurt you. Please I really was only trying to _help_." She glanced upwards locking eyes with her childhood friend.

"I know Boq. I know."

* * *

Glinda raised a hand to her temple as Nessarose cried hysterically into a Kleenex. Sure she could see the girls point; it wasn't everyday that your sister slept with your crush, but honestly this was getting out of hand. 

"How-how, c-could she do that to me!" Nessarose cried angrily as Glinda paced the courtyard franticly. Elphaba had stormed out after Boq had told everyone that he was the father and hadn't been seen since. Everyone had reacted differently; she herself had just stood there in a silenced shock. Fiyero on the other hand, looked like he was about to collapse. Poor sweet Fiyero; he always did care a great deal for her friends. " I don't understand! She was my _sister_!"

"Oh Nessa don't cry! You know Elphie is always going to be your sister!" The blonde said patting the back of the girl reassuringly. Nessarose's only response was to burst out into tears again.

He was furious. _Boq? Boq! _Who did she think she was? Did she just think that she could go running around; sleeping with ever damn guy out there, without anyone noticing? Without anyone _caring_? Fiyero made his way down the path, unaware of where he was going and not caring the least. He needed to shake of the excess energy, let whatever rage had seemed to be consuming him, escape. His head was pounding and his breathing rapid. _How dare she. _How dare that little bastard do this to her. But why should he care? Why should he look out for her? Something inside of him had changed and he had been a fool to believe it was because of her. Some stupid green aberrant of a person. He hated her. He hated her and never cared if he ever saw her again. He sucked in a breath as he spotted Glinda trying to console a trembling Nessarose across a field. _Glinda_. She was everything a girlfriend should be. She was everything he needed. Some immature _witch _wasn't going to change that.

A form down the path slowly caught his attention. _Boq_. Suddenly, emotions started to flare inside of him. Frustration, mostly; even a bit of anger; and an incredible despair. The mix seemed to conglomerate somewhere in his chest, making breathing difficult. Before he knew what hit him the munchkin was trying his best to walk past him; unnoticed.

"So where you off to now _Boq_?" He said, backing the boy of the path. "Off to fuck Elphaba again?"

Boqs eyes widened with suddenly a knew found fear. _Fiyero couldn't be-_

"You fucking bastard!" Before he could process what was about to happen, Boq fell to the ground clutching the side of his face.

"You got her fucking_ pregnant!" _Boq rolled out of the way, avoiding the kick in the side that was aimed for him. Suddenly something inside him seemed to snap. Leaping up off the ground he punched the Arjiki in the face.

Nessarose noticing the commotion, shrieked as Glinda began to rush to her boyfriends side.

Fiyero lunged at the Munchkin; eyes glazed. _He was going to kill him. _"You little-"

Just as he was about to strike a voice cut through the air.

"What the hell is going on!?" Elphaba cried violently as everyone turned to look at her.

"_He _started it!" Boq hissed as Glinda held Fiyero back by the arms.

"Elphie honestly I have no idea what's gotten into them!" Glinda said trying her best to maintain a struggling Fiyero.

"He started to freaking attack me!" Boq yelled horrified. "I didn't even _do _anything!"

Fiyero's eyes flashed.

"_Didn't do anything? _What do you _mean _you didn't do _anything_! I think you've done quite a lot!"

"Fiyero!" Glinda's voice pierced the air as she traumatized, began to fan her face with her hands, attempting to calm down. "_Calm down_. It was an _accident_." Nessarose looked like she was going to faint.

Elphaba suddenly froze. _She couldn't do this. She couldn't keep this from them._

"He was only trying to help me! Boq has nothing to do with this!"

"What? Elphie-"Glinda looked concernedly at her roommate. "We understand that this is going to be diffi-"

"No Glinda! _You _don't understand!" Elphaba was growing desperate. "Boq's not the father."

Time stopped as the blonde looked from the munchkin back to her friend. Suddenly fear began to grow inside of her. "What are you talking about?"

"Elphaba of course he's the father! I mean who else-" Nessarose stopped in her tracks as she locked eyes on Fiyero. _He couldn't be- _"I don't understand."

Elphaba swallowed before looking her sister straight in the eyes.

"Boq only said he was to protect me. He was trying to help; and he _wasn't _thinking straight."

Boqs gaze shifted downward at her last statement. Glinda's eyes grew wide as she looked at Elphaba now more scared then confused. "If Boqs not the father then who-"

Taking a breath in Elphaba turned to Fiyero unable to withstand eye contact for more then a second.

"What? _Fiyero_- Elphie? I- What? Your joking. Your tricking me now," Glinda said forcing out a laugh. "Your kidding your not serious! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"Glinda I never meant for it to happen!" Elphaba said franticly. Glinda stopped suddenly and just looked from Elphaba to Fiyero and back to Elphaba again; realization flooding her.

"No, _no no no no_! Not him! Not him!" Tears were now streaking down the blondes face as she began to back away mortified. " I hate you! I _hate _you!"

"Glinda wait!" Elphaba's voice cracked as she called after the retreating form of the blonde. A unearthly silenced filled the group.

"Never have I been more disgraced. _Never _have I been so ashamed to call you my sister!" Nessarose was fuming as she backed away, the chair scrapping against the concrete. "You're- your a _curse_!"

"Nessie!'' Elphaba's eyes were starting to tear up again. "Nessa _Stop_!" The girl turned around suddenly and reached up and slapped her sister across the face. Fire in her eyes, Nessarose headed away; leaving a dejected and hurt girl in her wake. Trembling Elphaba glanced around her, terrified. Unable to stand Fiyero's blank stare and Boqs shocked expression she raced away; wanting to hide herself form the world and her life.

* * *

Hours had passed, tears had been shed. A burning sensation lingered on her cheeks as she solemnly stared out the widow of the Library. _She had ruined everything. She had ruined her life. She should die. She didn't deserve to live. _A cold hand slapped gripped her shoulder, sending chills up her spine. 

"Why miss _Elphaba_, what are you doing here, so very _alone_?" Morrible's smile seemed to have something more behind it. Something bloodcurdling a bone chilling. Suddenly very afraid, Elphaba looked up petrified into the eyes of the headmistress.

"I-I-"

"I have a letter for you Miss Elphaba. From the Wizard," The smile only seemed to grow as handed a envelope to the green girl. "He wishes to meet with you, Miss Elphaba." A toothy grin was plastered onto the old woman's face as her eyes bored into the young girls, as if trying to see into her very soul.

"I-I don't understand. Why would he-"

"All in good time Miss Elphaba. All in Good time." And with that Morrible walked away. "I just trust that your little situation won't affect you." _Too much. _

The moonlight shone down as Elphaba slowly made her way to the train station, bedraggled and bag less. She hadn't returned to her dormitory. She hadn't even said goodbye to her sister. She had simply waited until it got dark and ran to the train station. She didn't even hire a carriage. She needed a new life. She couldn't stay here. Alone and disconsolate she stepped onto the train; leaving her old life behind, for good.

* * *

I am SO SO SO SORRY for taking this long to update; really I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. 

I am so so so sorry; I had no idea I was being such an ass. I really had no idea how bad I was about asking for reviews; please forgive me. I won't ask for reviews again; I'm so sorry. I was actually afraid to post this chapter... Ya I'm that kind of girl who's afraid of anyone getting to mad at her. Really I'm sorry please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am so sorry that it took to song to get out.

Bomba


	5. The Prince in the Mirror

Another chapter! Yay! I'm sorry for taking so long to update it's just that this chapter could not get written; and I'm still loathing it. I started off with a completely different Idea and erased the document. Deleted actually. This chapter is strictly based on Fiyero; number one reason being is because he's been very aloof in this fic so far and we need some of his POV :D  
more authors note at the end :D_  
_

* * *

_It is said when the last light of day touches the water_

_one can see beyond the mirror of reflection, _

_beyond the dancing ripples and pallid light, _

_and into the soul of all that is existence. _

_What will you see when you look within? _

They say that Mirrors are the looking glass into the soul, that every mirror tells a tale, every refection it holds has a story yet to be told.

They say that when you stare into the shimmering piece of glass; your facade begins to melt away. The truth is revealed and is unpredictable, for a mirror never lies. Kind people find that they are cruel, brave men discover that they are really cowards. Confronted with their true selves most men run away mortified, unable to attain what they have become. But other things other then reflections occur when you look into a mirror. We meet ourselves in those others. They are our reflections. They are, perhaps, parts we ourselves have not yet learned to love, not yet learned to forgive. For whenever you gaze into a mirror, it make you aware of all underlying emotions…

He sat there, staring at his refection, alone in his dorm, defenseless. His reflection stared back from the broken mirror. _So many distorted pieces staring from shards of broken mirror.  
_Wondering where these false images came from he raised a hand to his face, tracing it; trying to detect what he thought he once saw, how he once had behaved. _Oh you look so classy in the mirror, but take a look inside, your body spins a different way, there's things your eyes can't hide. Your pathetic. _

She was gone. _  
Disillusioned with myself, finally seeing the truth that hides within shattered images of broken mirror. One thousand eyes blink, with lies behind each one. Staring, screaming, you're a liar. You're a filthy liar. _

He had chased her away. She had left without a warning. He had woken up this morning and she was gone. Gone to pursue her dreams? Gone to get away? _Gone to get away from him._

He had chased her away. _He _had acted the fool. She _hadn't _betrayed him; _he _had betrayed _her_.

_Oh sweet Oz. _How he had betrayed her.

* * *

_ Blinking slowly, adjusting her eyes to the light, Elphaba turned over onto her side; an odd sensation tingling between her legs. Groggily she opened her eyes all the way before the form next to her caught her eye._

_Frozen, she watched him turn over, slowly awaking. _

_At first he thought he was dreaming; she wasn't- they couldn't of… His eyes went wide before she realized he was gaping at her, and pulled the blankets up around her; eyes blazing._

_Fear over coming her she just stared at him, praying to some unknown force that he wouldn't say something rational. The response she got was far worse._

"_Shit."_

_Tears threatening to fall, she jumped out of the bed, picked up her dress, yanked it over her head and ran out the door; wiping away the tears that were now burning her face, leaving the prince with blue Diamonds alone._

* * *

Looking at his refection with horror, Fiyero stumbled over to his bed. The mirror had been smashed in a blind rage when he had found out Boq had been the father of Elphaba's child. _Elphaba's child._

The thought made him smile thinly. Elphaba would be having a child. A little baby. A little boy or girl. A little boy or girl _he _was the father of. He was going to have a child. He _was_. _He had chased her away._

The thought pierced his mind as realization hit him for the first time.

Without warning tears began to well in his eyes. He was going to have a baby. A little boy or girl to call his own. He was going to be a _daddy. _And for the first time since he was eight, Fiyero Tiggular began to cry.

Glancing up at the reflective glass, his refection began to take on a different form. A form of a man, with earthly colored skin and blue diamonds running across his face and chest_. Strip away the layers of lies, right back to my youth. The image I see in the mirror is not good enough, it just won't do, the person starring back is perfect, but I'm just not you. I can't do this anymore… _

Tears began to drip down the princes face as memories flooded back to him.

_Soft green carpet lined the infirmary floor, and in the warm sunny spaces a fair skinned little boy skips and dances. He knows but little of the world and its struggles. He knows he is little and is going to be big, but he does not know either that he has been born or that he will die. He knows he is four and will soon be five, but he does not know what is meant by "a year"; he still measures time only into yesterday, today, and tomorrow. His father watches him from a bed in the corner of the room. The boy hopped up on the bed where his father lay smiling._

_"Papa, I dreamed so many things last night! I dreamed about the whole world! I dreamed about the chairs and the green carpet and the mirror and the clock and the stove and the shutters and the cupboards!"_

_The boys eyes lit up with each word he said, oblivious to the fact that his father's face was growing paler each passing day. _

"_That's wonderful son," His father said as a woman dressed in a red gown entered the room. The little boys eyes sparkled as his mother sat down on the bed beside him._

"_Mama!"_

"_How's my little prince doing?" The woman said smiling fondly at the little boy, pale skin glowing in the morning sunlight. The boys big round blue eyes smiled up at her. _

Fiyero suppressed a sob as the refection in the mirror changed again and his world turned to hell.

_A blond haired boy with two blue diamonds tattooed onto his skin stood at his weeping mothers side as his fathers casket was lowered into the ground, on his thirteenth birthday. No tears dripped from his eyes, no sobs escaped his mouth. As the final prayers were said he found himself staring into a mirror. The mirror reflected the things that were complex, simple, hidden and obvious. It reflected the things he didn't want to see. Reflected the considerate, cheerful, sensible, boy he once was, for the very last time._

Standing up Fiyero faced the mirror, unbearable sobs begging to shake his body.

_A blond haired boy rolled his eyes as his mother sobbed into his diamond covered skin as he tried to make his way into the carriage that would take him to his knew destiny. _

_A blue diamond skinned boy smirked as he sat in the head masters office getting expelled for the third time that year. _

_A boy with blue diamonds etched onto his skin groaned inwardly as his swankified reputation made it's way around Oz as he traveled from collage to collage, never daring to stay in one place longer then two months. _

_A boy with blue diamonds on his skin stopped suddenly as two deep hazel eyes gazed into his, as green hands traced a cut on his face._

_A boy with blue diamonds became a man as emerald green lips pressed against his._

Placing his head in his hands, Fiyero let out a shudder_. Mirrors into the past._

He was going to be a _daddy_…

A knocking on the door didn't persuade him out of his thoughts. Traumatized he sat there with glistening tears rolling down his cheeks as thoughts of a beautiful girl with emerald green skin danced across his memory. She had given him the will to live again, the will to _feel_. He could let down his defenses and break the glass mirror that seemed to reflect his life, and come to the realization that there was something greater then reputations out there. There was _love_. _I do not exist in my reflections. I can not find me in those titles…_

A munchkin boy sat down awkwardly on the bed beside him and awkwardly placed a arm around his shoulders. Shuddering as a wave of regret washed over him he chocked out meaningless words. Boq patted his back unsure of what to do as pitiful cries began to rake through the night.

_"__Fae…Fae- I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry…"_

_And in the middle of the night when the Munchkin boy was fast asleep the prince made an oath to himself that he'd go after her._

_And finally in the dark of the night, his reflections were shattered._

* * *

I can honestly say that this chapter isn't my best; I just couldn't get it written right but I really had to review. I needed to let everyone in on Fiyero's past... Or my version of it anyway... You guys understand it? Hopefully... I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update; I try to make the chapter's good but sometimes... Lol thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:_ **X-Kate-X, notEASYbeingGREEN, WickedJelly(**who was a huge help**), Iamthewitch,crystalclear444 and the Phantoms muse**! Y_ou guys are really great and thank you so much for putting up with me; I hope this chapter wasn't that much of a pain to read... 

In response to a review I got the chapter before last that I forgot to give an answer to:

No I don't want reviews for praise (where's the point in that? Even though sometimes it is nice, it's not all what I want) I just ask for reviews because I like to know if my writing style is okay and if stuff makes sense during the chapter. I'm still a fairly young writer and am looking for ways to improve so any advice I can get from more experienced writers is well appreciated. I'm very critical on myself because I know I'm just learning and would definitely like to improve. I like to hear feedback. That's it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even though I know it wasn't my best. BUT was screaming to be written) and don't worry Elphie will be in the next one; I just wanted Fiyero emotions in.

Smiles

Bomba


	6. The Wicked, the Good and the Gaurd

**A/N at bottom :D**

_ "Love is like a dying ember_

_Only memories remain_

_Through the ages I'll remember_

_Blue eyes crying in the rain..."_

The Emerald City was all she had ever hoped, ever dared to dream it would be.

No other city in all of Oz had obtained such fortune, such opulence. It was the center of all interests and business, the trade routes flowed through it like rivers, exchanging supplies and services for money, introducing new items from far enticing lands to the citizens. It had more Gems then Quadling Country, more riches then in the Gillikin; brokers knew where to take their goods for decent rivalry and an eternal market as Oz continued to expand its city borders beyond the lands of Fliaan, Quox and the desert to Ev.

It was a Emerald Oases in a land of Gold.

It's viridian walls had survived hardships over its time that had left other cities deserted. Despite it's fame; famine, disease, drought, had not been a stranger to this magnificent place. But still, nothing it seemed, could destroy its radiance.

Symbolizing this unending reserve of power and durability, The _Wizards _palace itself stood tall and mystically, glittering a jade green in the noonday sun. The busy city surrounded it like a mote, ready to defend and protect any sort of threat that might come upon it. As if it were a cathedral, its towers seemed to reach up to the heavens while it's base seemed to plunge into hell.

It was unevenly unsettling, smolderingly scary, but above all; absolutely beautiful.

She wished Glinda was there with her.

She had waited for this moment her entire life. She could remember sitting under the Quaxwood tree in her backyard with her only friend Boq, the summer breeze blowing her long raven like ponytail, the scent of newly budding flowers and freshly baked bread hovering in the air, talking about this day.

He had laughed at her, of course. Who in their right mind wouldn't have? It was ridiculous, really. The though of her, _Elphaba_, the little green skinned freak, the little imp, going to meet the _Wizard _of _Oz_. But it was a sweet laugh. He always had such a lopsided, crazy smile that she couldn't watch him laugh without smiling herself. He taught her that — to laugh at herself and to not care what anyone else thought.

Then, suddenly, it was today. That moment she had talked, _dreamt_, about for twenty years. That image that had danced in her head every night of college as she lay there, thinking about what her future could hold, was finally here.

She wouldn't be the girl who everyone hated, the girl who everyone saw as a mistake and a menace.

The memories of what she had been called in the past years ran through her mind like a train rushing past you at the station.

_That girl- that thing, will never amount to anything!_

_You caused your mother's death, you caused your sister's deformed body!_

_You're a freak, freaks aren't suppose to be treated with mercy, freaks don't receive grace._

_You're a mistake._

Those names, those _memories_, haunted her with every blink of her eyes. Now, today, she tried to put it away for this moment, but everything — this place, this moment, this feeling — was about them. It was everything that she had dreamed of from that moment under the Quaxwood tree as a child. Finally she wouldn't be, Elphaba, the artichoke, the green girl who makes people vomit. Her _names _would be forgotten and her _life _would begin.

She would be free, she would _finally _be _free_. She'd have a home, she'd have people that _loved _her. No one would be ashamed to call her their friend, no one would be ashamed to say that yes, they, knew _the _Elphaba Thropp. For this was her destiny, what she'd waited for since she was in diapers. The wonderful _Wizard _of _Oz _wanted her on his team! He wanted _her_! Someone _wanted _her; the skinny little green nobody. The girl who _everyone _was repulsed by. She would have a _home_. She would _finally, _after all this time of searching, _belong _to someone. The Animals would be helped, _she _could _save _them. Sure it might take some time, but she _could _still do it! _She could do all she ever dreamed of and more…_

Her future was unlimited.

Whatever happened here today would determine her fate, what ever move she made, choice she decided, would eternally determine what the future had in store for her. Placing a hand on her stomach Elphaba grimaced. What the future had in store for _them_. It was _their _future; not hers.

A clicking on the marble floor in the lobby caused the woman to stir from her thoughts; a guard was approaching. Her heart began to beat faster as her face grew flushed.

"The Wizard will see you now."

_Finally, I'm somewhere where I belong._

* * *

The banging on the door would not cease as Fiyero's frustrated voice made it's way through the wooden planks. 

"Let me in Glinda," He throttled the door one last time before it swung open. "Get up, we're leaving."

The blonde turned away from him sitting down on her bed, nose in the air.

"I'm not talking to you, I hate you remember?" She crossed her arms across her chest, her snobby attitude beginning to fade.

Fiyero's face darkened. _She picks the worst times to be dramatic…_

"Glinda-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Fiyero!" Her bottom lip began to tremble. "_We _are not going anywhere, _you _on the other hand can do _whatever _you please."

"Glinda please listen to me!" He pleaded now facing her on his knees.

"I'm _sick _of _listening_!" Tears were streaming down her face now, as she started to openly cry. "I _thought _this was it! I thought I was _perfect_! _We _were _perfect_! My life, my clothes, my personality, my friends, my _boyfriend _was _perfect_!"

His eyes widened. _She was crying. Crying for him. _His heart broke. Attentively he got up and wrapped his arms around her; a vain attempt at comfort.

"I had _everything_! Then _she_, that emancipative little imp comes along and ruins it! She, _she _ahh! I was so stupid, so so so, stupid! I thought, I actually thought t-that- that y-ou…"

She trailed off, a river of tears marking their way down her face. He couldn't handle it. Something inside of him snapped. Pulling her tight against his chest, so her face was buried in his shoulder he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I _never_, wanted to hurt you. I _never _wanted this to happen. Glinda, you _weren't _perfect, you _are _perfect!"

She seemed to brighten up and his forced statement.

"Well, I _guess_, I am aren't I? I mean, it's not like you could of actually _wanted _this to happen," Fiyero forced a smile, " I mean, _hello_, I'm Glinda _Upland _of the Upper _Uplands_, I _am _perfect."

He studied her, she seemed to be almost convincing herself of this; was she so uncertain of herself that she needed to actually force some reputation upon her to withstand the force of everyday life?

He was thinking to much; this was Glinda. Glinda _Upland _for Oz's sake. Of course she wasn't.

_But if she was…_

Guilt seemed to over take him at that point. What was he doing? He had already hurt one girl, now he's tearing the heart out of another, who was, before anyone else, his girlfriend. He couldn't take it. He couldn't do that to her. Despite her nagging, annoying, over dramatic personality, he didn't have the heart to hurt her.

_Elphaba _wouldn't have wanted him to. He had already hurt the passionate green girl enough, he wouldn't do that to her again. He couldn't. Gently he planted a kiss on Glinda's porcelain like cheek.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"Fiyero, since I know you have no feelings for Elphi- Elphaba, and you only want what's best for me, I forgive you!" She flung her arms around his neck once again, pulling him into a tight hug. He inwardly cursed himself. "I know, I know, I'm just _too _good. But if it'll make _you _happy, I _will _forgive you."

"Thank you Glinda."

"Oh I know, no need to be overexcited, it's my pleasure; I shall continue to think of you above everyone else," Slowly she leapt up out of his grasp and began rummaging through her closet. His eyebrows arched.

"What in Oz are you doing?"

"Packing. We are going to the Emerald City are we not?"

Fiyero's face quickly broke into a grin.

"Yes, yes we are." _He was going to bring her home._

* * *

_ You can't read this book at all! Can you? _

_That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. _

_You have no real power._

The closet stank of rotted wood and dust. She clench her jaw and swiped an emerald hand across her forehead before finding that she was not bleeding. It was growing hotter and she had been there far too long. Elphaba stood facing the door knowing that Madame Morrible was outside. _The bloody bastards. It was a lie, it had all been a lie. _Elphaba tried to think back to her latest memory. Her brain was a clouded stream of confusion, and she couldn't understand how she had gotten locked in this room. She heard a click and a dim light barely lit the surrounding area. There was a window over looking the city and a few brooms and mops. _She was locked in a janitors closet. Great._

The two Gale Force soldiers who were waiting outside the door, guarding against any possible interruption; plausible deniability, started throwing insults her way. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. _I will not die in here. _She would _not _let her _child die _in _here_.

"I will ask one more time," Elphaba hissed, the sting of her tears not bothering her. Curling one of her hands into a fist she continued to speak. "Let me _out_."

Madame Morrible's cackle cut through the air.

"You would like that dearie wouldn't you? But you see, we can't have you running all over Oz with that big mouth of yours, now can we?"

"You'll _never _get away with this," Elphaba said clutching onto the Grimmerie tighter, "I don't see how it would matter, anyhow, he can't _read _it anyway."

"I wouldn't be making threats Elphaba dear, considering it's _not _only _your _life hanging in the balance."

Elphaba cringed. _They wouldn't dare._

"I don't see how that was a threat!"

"I don't see how it wasn't. You know, threatening the Wizard; is not something anyone is allowed to do. Why I do believe the penalty for such things is… Let me think… _Death _perhaps? But I couldn't be sure, it could be torture firstly. I'll have to refresh my mind. Or I could do both. Which either you prefer dear,"

Elphaba range was soon turning into panic. She would get out of here. She had to. _They _had to.

Suddenly she felt a terror that made her legs weak and her stomach sick, not sure if she was about to be tortured, raped, or killed. _No matter what it was though, it was better then working for him._

What truly frightened her, above all, when she'd had time to think about the encounter, was that in addition to the terror she'd felt more _alive_ than she ever had, because for those few moments between attack and escaping the Wizards chambers, she had a clear, irrefutable purpose: _survival_. Through a racing heart and pumping adrenaline her own body was able to give her purpose and direction, at least for a while. This is what she was meant to do. Escape. Live. Bring freedom to those who deserved it. _He _destroyed. He wasn't wonderful; he was wicked.

He killed those who spoke about life and justice; giving life to those who spoke of evil and death.

Suddenly in a blinding rage, Elphaba furiously kicked the door again and again, punctuating every blow by shouting aloud.

"You'll come to a bad end, my girl, with those stuck up ways. You mark my words." Elphaba's eyes flashed red. All of a sudden a blinding light consumed the room as she was thrown to the floor by a power leaking out of her so great, she couldn't comprehend it.

"Oh sweet Oz," She exclaimed as one of the brooms hovered in the air above her. _Freedom_.

* * *

Madame Morrible stalked the hallways as the citizens of the city began to gather around the palace. 

_She would die. She would kill her tonight._

The woman turned the corner, ramming herself into someone.

"_Madame Morrible_?! What are _you _doing here?" The blonde exclaimed as Fiyero helped the elderly woman up. A wicked grin spread across the woman's face before she led the two to the balcony.

The wind blew her hair madly as she stared at the town below her on the edge of the window. Broken glass lay around her as she gripped the handle of the broom tensely as it drifted off the ground. Taking a deep breath in, placing the hat Glinda had once given her on her head, she closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

Fiyero and Glinda stood staunchly over looking the Emerald city as Madame Morrible continued to speak to the crowd below. 

"Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!"

A panic erupted from the crowd as the elderly woman continued to speak.

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat as Glinda began to ponder the situation over in her mind. _What goes around comes around. Karma. She deserved it. I knew she was a witch. A witch, a wicked old witch._

The Ozians began to panic and run around in all direction as some pointed to the sky.

"The witch! Up in the sky!"

Madame Morrible placed a hand over her heart as Elphaba soared over the palace, toward the western skies.

Grabbing Glinda's pale hand and Fiyero's limp shoulder she screamed at the crowd.

"Do not fear, there is help! These two brave citizens have come to our rescue. The Wizard himself has bestowed upon them, the courage and heart needed to obtain such a task as handling the Wicked Witch," Fiyero's face turned a shade paler, " I give you, our future captain of the guard Fiyero Tiggular and Glinda, the good Witch of the North."

* * *

Yes I know, filler chapter. Whatever lol. Some of the lines were taken from WICKED and I do not own them. I really can't wait to write the next chapter for some reason, I love the idea. I know that some of this didn't make sense ( Fiyero and Glinda getting to the Emerald City the same day as Elphaba) but they left a few hours after her and I needed that to happen in order to make the story move along. 

Yes I know all you Fiyeraba's are going to kill me. I know he turned ways. He's suppose to. It's all tied in with the plot. This chapter was just to show how they both got forced into working for the Wizard and how they don't know about the whole situation with Elphaba and the Wizard. Fiyero does eventually (but we shall leave that until a diffrent chapter)

Nessarose will be in the next chapter, er thoughts of Nessa will be anyway. This one was mainly for filler purposes.

I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you. Really. I hope this chapter was alright because I know for a fact that it was a long odd read. Believe me I know. I had to write it TWICE. YOu know why? I was an idiot. This would of been posted last night or last afternoon. Had I not DELETED IT and be forcead to rewrite EVERY STINKIN THING! Wonderful eh?

Arg.


	7. Witch hunt

**Guess who's baaack! Omg hi everyone! I'm back from my Boat Cruise and updating again! I'm so so so sorry it's taken me all of this time to update this story! But to make it up to you I made it the longest chapter I have ever written in history... Hope that it's not too much to read. It was originally going to be two chapters but it didn't really go well with that so I just included everything. It was my Birthday on Tuesday and EVERYONE except my mom forgot. (We were with a group of 14 people and no one remembered!) and my dearest darlingest cabin mate who is exactly like Galinda (I swear it, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, obsessed with the colour pink and is obsessive over boys) didn't even say happy birthday and I've known her since grade ONE! So that sucked. I swear I'm growing more like Elphaba everyday. So as your present you can all review and make me feel better ;P **

**This story from now on shall be updated at LEAST once a week, and as a little treat I included some, _some_, Fiyeraba. And I couldn't find a song that went with this chapter so if anyone thinks of one, please tell me and I'll include it, because I really need one. I had to use quite a lot of the original lines from WICKED: the life and times of the Wicked witch of the West, near the end of this chapter, so they are all copyright to Gregory Maguire. (I really hope I was allowed to do that, and I think I am because I've seen it in a lot of other fanfics) Nessa sadly is not present in this chapter but will in the next, I promise. Fiyero acts a little... Odd in this. His mood and mind goes back and forth quite a bit. But you see, chasing Elphaba for 7 months and being in emotional turmoil will do that to a person, especially when you've been thrown into a government position you did not want. SO without further hesitation, I give you the longest chapter I have ever written! P.S It's Lurlinemas Eve and there's no snow on the ground... Just go with it!**

* * *

_There's a point, it's a step between falling and breaking and laying flat  
broken in pieces.  
There's a note you can hold that sounds (but doesn't feel)  
like you're happy to be alive.  
She holds in it like we hold it in until we're too full to take in a breath. A translucent body that retracts when you reach for it,  
pained at the touch and indifferent to love,  
lays asleep to us all, awake to her sadness.  
Why does she seem so cruel?  
How can they be so cruel?  
If I could only stay alive long enough to stop feeling this way._

The labyrinth of streets that intertwined to create the poorest district in all of Oz was almost deserted. The rain that had mercilessly blown in during the early hours of the morning had driven those who could afford it indoors, leaving most who had no shelter to retreat to huddled under blankets in alleyways, or quivering under the spans of bridges. Through the muddy streets seven men in green uniforms with black cloaks pulled over their heads made their way, seeming oblivious to the rain that was pouring down on them. The man at the head of the group seemed to walk with a certain purpose, as if he were searching for something that could not be found. He glanced back at the group of men that were clumsily making their way after him; convinced that they were fine, his pace quickened. His steps were sure, though his hood was pulled down so far that it was blocking most of his vision.

They weren't far now. He was looking for no escape from the conditions which surrounded him; his purpose was reason enough for him to not care. Eventually, the man halted, and pulled his hood back far enough to peer through the rain, spotting a particular building in front of him.Above the heavy wooden doors a sign hung. The corners of his mouth curled into a slight smile as he motioned for the group of men to follow him inside.  
Among it's regulars, the tavern was commonly known as _Terrorists Retreat, _for it was a well known epicenter of prostitutes and criminals that were seeking shelter and company for a lonely night. There was a never ending supply of them streaming through the Tavern as sure as the yellow brick road traveled throughout Oz. Even though he had only been a Gale Forcer for seven months, Fiyero had encountered them all numerous times: fugitives, pirates, exiles, thieves, murderers, spies of every kind imaginable.

And here it was they chose to stay.

Fiyero tried to shake off some of the rain water as he entered the establishment .  
Stepping through the doors, he entered the dilapidated common room of the tavern which was filled with smoke and shouted conversations over the off-key sound of a flute. He wiped his boots on the mat as he heard the others enter in after him, muttering curses about the storm. The noise almost managed to drown out the wind's bitter cry and the assault of the rain on the wood and grout outside. Ignoring the lively customers, the men pushed their way through those milling around the fireplace and over to the bar, where they were greeted all too readily by the heavily accented barmaid.

Looking around the place, Fiyero came to the conclusion that even though this part of Oz was the lowest of the low, some of it's buildings were quite wealthy looking.

This particular Tavern may as well have been the only marginally habitable building in the entire area. Financed by its steady income of food and drinks, it remained moderately clean despite the foulness that was ever surrounding it. The rooms inside were furnished decently, the drinks and meals served on clean plates and mugs. The main hall was quite a large center room, warmed by a large well built stone fireplace in the corner that flickered light up into the rafters. Disseminated with tables and chairs, the place was a welcomed sight to weary travelers who longed for a place to rest.

"Captain, we've got ourselves a table over here, if you'd like to join us."

Fiyero walked over to the table and sat down, running a hand through his damp hair, glancing around the room once more, causing the other men to give him suspicious glances.

"Not in the mood for partying are you Fiyero? You know Glinda would _never _approve, especially on Lurlinemas Eve."

"Go to hell Taric," He spat before rising off his seat and starting to stalk away.

"Going so soon, sour one?" The Prince turned around to examine his second in command. His thin and prominent nose and shaggy, dark wet hair, gave him an odd appearance, even when sober. He still didn't understand how someone could have been so stupid as to let him join the force.  
Giving the rest of the group a warning look, he took his seat again.

"Oh come on Fiyero, lighten up. Just because the _Wicked Witch of the West _is torturing everyone, and it's all resting on _your _shoulders, doesn't mean you have to be such a stick in the mud," the man grinned over at him. "I mean, your away from your Fiancée and in a tavern full of beautiful girls, during a _holiday_, what's to be so down about?"

_Fiancée?!_

"Excusing me? Fiancée? I don't believe that I've asked her to marry me," He answered temper beginning to flare.

"Well then mate, you'd be daft not to notice that she's counting on it. If she hasn't already set a date that is," Taric's grin grew wider as the rest of the men began to snicker, " but knowing Glinda, she already has a lot more then the date planned."

Fiyero's patience came to an end as one of the men made vulgar hand motion. Whipping around in his seat he grabbed the man by the collar.

"I'll have you know that I have priorities to attend to, and until you learn what yours are, I suggest staying in your place," he sneered through gritted teeth, "And incase you've forgotten the hunt for the witch is _your _priority, just as well as mine. And I highly suggest not forgetting that in the future, for it will be your head that pays if you do. And I'll make sure of it. _Understand_?"

"I-I'm sorry, C-captain. It won't happen again." Fiyero released the man as everyone in the tavern stared at him wide eyed.

"You best make sure it doesn't."

An eerie silence went around the table before one of the newest members spoke up.

"But Captain, we've been looking for months non stop! Don't you think we should have found her by now! If she's as clever as people say she is, she won't be caught," the rookie cleared his throat. "I just think that we've searched every end of Oz for her and still have no sign, and think it rather stupid to keep looking for her, when she's doing such a good job of keeping herself hidden."

"Are you stupid?" Tarci asked whacking the young solider upside the head. "You know we have to keep looking. I mean, what? You _want _a witch following _you _around for the rest of your life?"

"Hey I was just saying that it's been ages, maybe she's died or something,"

Fiyero rolled his eyes aggravated. He truly wondered how some of the men actually came to join the Wizards force. As the two continued to argue, he caught site of a cloaked figure making it's way into the room from a well hidden staircase. He squinted his eyes trying to examine it more thoroughly, but soon got bored and turned his attention back to the group.

"I still stick by the fact that her sister is helping her out," A fatter man said, " Who else would be helping her hide so long?"

" I don't think the Eminence of the East would actually help her out-"

"You mean the Wicked _Witch _of the East-"

"No he means the Wicked _Bitch _of the East!"

The men broke out laughing but Fiyero didn't move. What did these idiots know? Who were they to judge? Oh that's right, they were _the Wizards _Uniformed forces, they knew _everything_. They had been searching for seven months. It had been seven months since he had last saw her. Seven months since she had been proclaimed wicked. _Seven months she had been carrying his child, without him present._

Sometimes he had just sat and pondered over what he'd do if he actually found her; what he would say, how he would act. How _she _would act. But he had slowly given up hope. What was the point in searching for something that would never be found, or would never belong to you?

He has searched everywhere. Every street, every alleyway, every park, hotel, school. And there wasn't a sign of her. Glinda's voice still rang in his ears. _She doesn't want to be found. _And it had finally registered in his brain. He had cared about her. He had wanted to bring her home. She didn't want to be found, and never would, so why care?

_Because it's your responsibility!_

But just because it was his responsibly didn't make it right. She was the one who had run away, she was the one that had hurt him. She could have come back, but did she? No. She could have stayed or made herself present at sometime or another, but did she? No. Truth be told he was sick of waiting around. He was sick of always having to wait when it came for her. He was sick of loving her.

But he couldn't let her go. Try as he might, there was always that little voice inside his head that said that if he ever lost her, he would never live it down. He could never survive the passing days with knowing that he had given up hope, and he had helped her demise come about somehow.

Sighing inwardly he looked at the clock on the wall. Truth be told, he wanted to have a family. He wanted to have someone to wakeup to every morning, someone to care about him unconditionally; even if all his hair fell out. He wanted someone to love and take care of, someone who he could trust with his innermost yearnings and longings. He wanted to be a father…

He wanted Elphaba and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Fiyero, are you listening?" A guards voice questioned.

"_What?_" He asked dumbfounded, still in a daze.

"We were just saying how we've never actually asked or confronted her sister. She's paralyzed you know, it would be easy to get information out of her, if you get my drift."

Fiyero had to try not to gasp in horror.

"What are you suggesting?" The guard's smile widened.

"Torture."

Fiyero was about to respond when he noticed that the person in the black cloak had moved closer to them as soon as Nessarose had been brought up. Something was oddly familiar about that cloak…

"And how would we go about doing that?"

"Well, I suppose a little witch burning wouldn't be to hard, now would it? Surely the Bitch of the East would tell us where her sister is then."

He stiffened as he heard the cloaked person let out a gasp. Suddenly he had an idea.

"And what if she didn't know?"

"Well then, surely her sister would fly to her rescue, and then we'd capture her. And burn them both. Wouldn't _that _be a grand present to give to Oz."

A screech was heard as one of the wooden chairs skidded across the floor and fell over, and the hooded person made it's way to the staircase. Fiyero's eyes widened. _It couldn't be._

"If you'll excuse me men, I have business to attend to."

His pace quickened as the figure moved to go up the stairs. It was her, he knew it. He was just about to grab her wrist when she spun around and faced him, bent over and face still covered.

"What sir do you find so interesting that you decided to follow me up here? Can't an old woman find a place to rest without being disturbed? Epically in the midst of a storm in the holiday season?" The woman spat annoyed.

His head was spinning. _It was her. It had to be her._

"_Elphaba_." His voice was barely a whisper, barely audible.

"_Sir_, I believe that you are mistaking me for someone else," the woman said beginning to back away. " You have made a mistake sir, not a terrible one, but a tremendously annoying one to me."

"_Elphaba_."

"You have confused yourself, sir. And I would suggest that you move away, before I am forced to do something you and I shall both regret."

He grinned inwardly. _Two could play at this game._

"Sorry I though you were someone who I have been searching for," he made sure to look straight at her, so he knew she was watching his face though her hood, "for a very long time. Goodnight to you, and a happy Lurlinemas."

The woman with her head bent walked past him and began to walk up the stairs. Suddenly he turned around and yelled up at her.

"Fabala!" She turned around and realizing her mistake darted up the stairs, cloak falling off her head.

He was about to call out again, hoping she'd stop when a voice he hadn't been counting on spoke out.

"The witch!"

_Shit._

He ran up the stairs as he heard the rest of the Gale Force get up out of their seats, panicked voices filling the air. He hadn't been counting on this. Spotting her unlocking a large wooden door at the end of a hallway he charged after her. Noticing him she went to lock the door but his foot was blocking the way before she could even slam the heavy door shut.

"Let me in Elphaba."

"Leave me alone," she said, "please. _Please_."

"You're in trouble, let me in."

"_You're _trouble. Stay out." Pure Elphaba. His last doubts fled. He cracked the door open with his shoulder.

"You're making me into a _monster_," he said, grunting with the effort, she was strong. "For gods sake, just let me in." With those last few words said, she gave up then, and he fell stupidly into the room, door slamming behind him.

He looked up at her, head spinning. _She was there, in front of him. He had found her after all this time._ He looked around the room. It looked like it had been lived in for quite sometime; it had a few pots hanging over what he guessed she used for a stove, a straw mattress used for a bed and a candle on a small wooden table in the middle of the room. Her large pointed hat and broom lay to one corner as various books and papers were thrown about the floor. Realizing that she was in the middle of preparing a meal, and must have been traveling downstairs to retrieve some sort of ingredient his relieved expression soon changed to that of regret.

She glared at him, eyes peering into his soul.

"Sorry." His voice was as calm as always, but there was a slight disturbance behind the surface of his eyes, like an undercurrent in the deepest part of the ocean. It had taken her quite awhile to be able to spot those disturbances, and she was still trying to figure out exactly how to handle them. His words seemed to have two different meanings to them. Whether he was apologizing for ruining her supper, or destroying her disguise, she wasn't sure, but the thing she was sure of was that he was not welcome here.

"Get out."

"Elphaba please-"

"_Get out!"_ She was screaming now. How dare he show up after all this time, after all she'd been through and try to capture her! _Try to kill her. _Dropping her cloak on the ground she went to the other side of the room. "You have no right to be here _Captain_. _Get out._"

Fiyero, noticing her making her way for her broom, lunged at it, pulling it away from her.

"Your not actually thinking of riding on this thing are you? Especially in your condition."

She cursed him and looked down at her swollen stomach. _It wouldn't be long now._

"No unfortunately not, I was just reaching for it so I could hit you over the head in hopes that you would be knocked unconscious." She said defiantly, "Is it not enough for you, _captain_, that you have found the hiding place of the Wicked Witch of the West, but now you have to come and gloat about her conditions? My, my, haven't we changed over the months."

He looked at her disbelievingly as she turned to face him. _She couldn't actually think that he wanted to kill her…_

"Elphaba I never meant for this to happen-"

Her memory flashed back to the day when Boq had said the exact same thing to her. And what happened after that? She was forced to leave. She walked over to the man plastered in front of her and looked him straight in the eyes, giving him the first good view of her he'd had all evening.

She looked different, she of course, had the same raven hair and emerald skin but there was something _different_, something undefined that he couldn't put his finger on. Her features looked enhanced but sickly so; her chin and nose were more pointed and her bones stuck out from under her dress from lack of food. Her stomach looked far too small for a pregnant woman, and it was starting to scare him. _Surely she hadn't put up with this for all these months on account of him..._

"Then what, Fiyero Tiggular, _Captain _of the Gale Force, did you mean to do?"

He gave her the same stone cold stare before answering.

"Help you."

"Get out."

"_Elphaba!"_

"Leave me be! You've caused enough trouble already, I need no more!" She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her, and now look at her, on the edge of a breakdown. "Get out. Please. _Please _just get out."

He had started to approach her when the sound of wood banging on the door and shouts in the hallway caught their ears.

"She's in here!"

"She's taken him hostage! Hold on Captain!"

_Damn. They were trying to break down the door. _

A flash of lighting crackled in the background as she turned on him.

"Now see what you've caused! Look at what you've done to me!"

If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn she'd gone insane and was every inch of the witch people made her out to be. Thrusting the broom at her, he pointed to the window.

"_Go_. Leave now!"

"_What_? Are you insane! You've already caused my death! I can't fly, nor can I stand the rainwater!"

Grabbing her hand he yanked her over to the window hurriedly, wrapping her cloak and blankets around her head. Placing her broom into her hand and making sure she'd collected all her needed valuables he whispered in her ear:

"There's a barn a few yards down the road. Go there, I'll meet up with you."

"Why should I trust you? After all, you are the _Captain_."

"_I'll meet you there in an hour_," He responded through clenched teeth, "Now g_o_!"

With another flash of lighting she disappeared into the night, leaving Fiyero alone to tend to the forces outside the small room.

The smell of rotting wood and stale hay enhanced as he entered the barn. Fiyero looked around skeptically. Surely she was here. She couldn't of went past it, it was the only building for miles.

"You know, riding on a broom in the middle of a rainstorm is a recipe for a miscarriage."

He turned around startled, only to find two ice-cold eyes staring at him from across the large room.

Even in the darkest places she couldn't hide herself, for as the lighting flashed it caused her skin to glow.

Approaching her cautiously he let out a sigh.

"Elphaba, where in Oz- I mean _what_? How?"

In a swift motion she was on her feet and her hand slapped the right side of his face.

"_How dare you_. How _dare _you! It's not bad enough that you got me pregnant and have all of Oz thinking I'm a _wicked witch_, but your threatening my _sister_?! My _crippled _sister. You're just as bad as _he _is!"

Clutching his face in confusion Fiyero dodged another slap.

"Who?" he asked perplexed.

"_Who?" _she mocked, _"_Who do _you _think Fiyero? Think really hard. Though in your case, you'd have to try a lot harder then the average person."

Feeling quite snubbed, he just glared at her.

"Let's put it this way, our glorious Wizard isn't all he's cracked up to be."

Looking at her guiltily he said, "I know."

Her eyes flashed mercilessly.

"_You what_? All this time you _knew_, and you stayed in liege with him! You're a bigger idiot then I thought possible! How could you do this? How could you be so cruel!"

"Elphaba calm down!"

"_Calm down_? My life's been ruined and you tell me to calm down! You don't know anything about me! You left when I needed help and you have the nerve to show up here and tell me to _calm down_?!"

"Oh here you go acting as if you're the only one that's been hurt! That's been run out on! Incase you haven't notices _you're _the one that left! And a happy Lurlinemas to you too," Glaring at her some more he added sarcastically, "You look well."

"You want me to tell you you're looking good?"

"I don't ask witch's for compliments, I can get plenty of them on my own." It didn't come out quite as he was hoping, but he had still said it. Anger was quickly building up inside of him. He had just saved her life and that's the thanks he got.

She was just about to strike him again when she clutched her sides and fell to the ground. Panic filled him as he rushed to her side.

"Elphaba! Elphaba what is it?" Gathering her in his arms Fiyero tried to shake her awake. "Fae come on, answer me!"

She struggled to open her eyes, but only managed to choke out a moan.

_God damn it Elphaba. _Gathering up her belongings and wrapping her up in blankets he picked her up and headed out into the rain.

He banged on the church's doors relentlessly.

"Somebody answer for Oz's sake!" Fiyero looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms and grimaced. She was already unconscious and burnt from being carried through the rain for three miles, he wondered how much longer she could possibly last like this, and terror welled up inside of him.

Letting out a scream of frustration he kicked to door, only to have it open and reveal a young maunt.

"What is it that brings you out in such weather as this, at this time of the night?"

"Help me please, my friend, she- she's passed out."

The maunt hesitated. Was the person _green_? Or was it just the lights? Was it even a person this man clutched in his arms? She decided to let the two inside, for it would be in the holiday spirit to do so.

"Come with me, dollies," she said, and the creature- a young woman a year or two older than she was moaned in the mans arms as he carried her inside.

As they walked the halls the novice could hear the older maunts beginning antiphonal chants upstairs. It maddened her but she took the path of least resistance, telling herself that the woman in this mans arms needed her. She led the man and the forlorn thing down toward the winter salon.

"Look, you sit her down here," she said to the man pointing to a chair beside a fireplace. "I don't know if you two are requiring sanctuary or food or a bath or forgiveness, whatever. But you can stop here, warm and dry and safe and quiet. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. It's the feast day, you see. It's the vigil service and I must be present. I'll pray for you both."

"Wait!" Fiyero shouted after the maunt, "She's sick! I don't know how much longer she can wait!"

The maunt turned around and started to walk away when he leapt up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Please, she needs help! _Please_." The desperation in his voice was impossible to miss and the novice had to try hard to ignore it.

"I'm sorry but until the vigil is over, there is nothing I am permitted to do. I shall pray for her safety."

In a act of despair he shouted out to her in one last attempt.

"_Please_, she's carrying my _child_."

Fiyero watched as one of the elders approached him in a wheelchair.

"Well, the poor dolly is sick, the poor dolly is tired," said the woman as she took his hand. "Though intact, the poor dolly is in pain," she said, as if approving. " The poor dolly is faint, the poor dolly is faltering." Looking him over, she went on, "Come young Prince, time is growing short. You must leave. Leave now, and live. Live and learn my prince, learn and live my pet."

Slowly he approached the bed where the green woman lay sleeping. Bending down he placed a quick kiss on her ear.

"Please Fae, forgive me."

And he was led to the door. Before leaving he turned to the crone in the chair, unsure.

"You're sure she'll be safe here? If not I have failed her, something I could not bare to do."

"The poor poppet is failure itself," she murmured. "Happy holidays to you, my pet."

When the door shut, the old woman wheeled herself over to the bedside. She couldn't quite pull Elphaba out of her position of dreamless, sleepless grief. She could only keep Elphaba's hands tightly clutched within her own.

"Come my precious and all will be well. Rest in the bosom of mad Mother Yackle. Mother Yackle will see you home."

* * *

A line in there was inspired by a Review by -theoneyouforgot- lets see if you can guess which one it is :D

Hope you enjoyed! And thanks to all of my wonderful readers/ reviewers! I really hope this chapter made it up to you, it was sort of a filler and sort of not a filler... You get the point.

Smiles,

Bomba

Return to Top


	8. Auntie Witch

Yes it's the stupidest poem in the world, but I couldn't find any that said something to do with the East and the west, and this was the only one that had something abut a sister. I changed some of the words. I wanted a Nessarose chapter; so this and the next one will be focusing on her and her relationship with Elphaba and Boq. I didn't include too much detail about Elphaba or Boqs emotions in this chapter because it would of just dragged on and on, and I'm sick of everyone always thinking Nessarose is a religious fool, I wanted some clarity in hear for her beliefs. It's not as good as it should be, but I thought after not updating for months you all needed something. Even though I got the lowest amount of reviews for last chapter, I'll keep my promise and keep updating lol. I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. And all I want is seven reviews... to keep it even lol. Jks. I'm really not sure how to portray Nessa, and I didn't go into detail too much, that's for the next chapter.

Form here out, the story goes partly A/u Different from the musical AND book._  
_

* * *

_My sister, My sister…  
I hate my sister, she's such a witch.  
She acts as if she doesn't even know that I exist.  
But I would do anything to let her know I care.  
But I am only talking to myself cause she isn't there.  
She's got a wall around her nobody can climb.  
She lets her ladder down for those who really shine.  
I tried to scale it, but to me she's blind.  
My sister, My sister, she's such a witch,  
Of all of the things, I think she's a bitch.  
I miss my sister, why did she go?  
The one who had taken me all the places I wanted to go  
It was the violent pain and the flames below,  
That forced her out, that made her go.  
My sister, My sister.  
That hurricane twister.  
Of all the feelings, I think I really miss her._

It was then, during the early hours of the morning that she found herself most at peace; when the wild shades of oranges and reds filled the sky, that she found herself able to at last be free and untamed. When the chains that bound her would be broken, and she was free to soar like an eagle.

It was now, when she was free to let her imagination run wild, that she would raise her arms in the air in complete surrender; able to live for herself and not care about the harsh actuality of the world surrounding her. She was finally allowed to escape the bitter reality of her life and revive in her world of fantasy and fiction. A world where she was free to run and skip like every other person, a world where she was able to block out the evil taunts and glares of the people always invading her life; the people who no matter what, were always there.

It was here, on the cliff, facing the dawn that she could finally be at peace. And here she would be able to pray without restriction or judgment. She would pray for the situations surrounding her; that they wouldn't get out of hand, pray for the safety of her people and strength to lead them, even if they called her a witch behind her back. She would ask for forgiveness for the sins that she had committed against the world, the sins that had turned her life into a living hell.

But must of all, she would pray and ask why she hadn't been good enough. She would cry and beg, and plead to the Unnamed God why in Oz she had never been good enough. Why she was born the way she was, why he had undoubtedly placed a curse upon her life. Why she had always been the tragically beautiful daughter who got whatever her heart desired, except the thing she had wanted the most; love, commitment, someone who would always be there for her. Why every time her father gave her gifts of jewels and precious fabrics, she had never felt complete. Why she was never good enough to keep someone in her life around her long enough to actually get to know her. Why she had no friends.

It was here among the rosebushes and lilies that she would cry; weep for her losses and gains. She would sob for never being the girl that people would stay around for; instead only ever being the girl who would always be left behind. She was the one everyone loved to hate; and everyone who loved to hate her, all, eventually, went away; leaving her to grieve on her own. And because of this, she was sure, no matter what her looks were on the outside, no matter how brilliantly radiant her pale skin and chestnut hair was, she was ugly, a hideous calamity of scorn and worthlessness. Someone who never, even to herself, would be good enough to stick around for.

When she sat alone on this hilltop, memories would return to her, and she would just sit and try to reflect on the things she had done wrong. Why her mother died after giving birth to her, why her sister abandon her, why the boy she loved, would never love her. Everything would come down in a smothering reality, crushing her bones with the emptiness that she knew would never get filled.

And here, she would wonder, if every leader was like this. Was the Wizard like this? Did he secretly fear his relationships and feel lonely too? Was Lurline or the Unnamed God ever hurt like she was, because of neglect from their followers? Was she completely crazy, like they said she was? She had only ever wanted to do her best. To live up to her sisters expectations; because deep down, no matter how much scorn and resent her green sister got, she would always be jealous of her. Because once again, she just wasn't good enough. She wasn't as smart, or passionate, or loved, as her older sister. She was, after all, only the underdog, the one everyone pitied. The one who tried to do her best, but only ever ended up being second best. Maybe that's why she loved Boq so much, because he, like her, was an underdog. They were to peas in a pod, both needing someone to care for, someone to care for them, to prove, just like everyone, they had feelings too. But then again, even to Boq, Nessarose would only ever be second best.

"Madame!" A voice soon rushed the Eminence out of her thoughts. "Madame, there you are, you had us worried, you know you shouldn't run off without anyone knowing."

Nessarose's red lips pouted as she peered up at the Munchkin.

"Boq, we've been over this, I've asked you to call me Nessarose," she said, heart sinking as the realization that she _really _would, only ever be second best to him. "Remember?"

He only bowed and began to wheel her chair back to the mansion. The formalities were beginning to really bother her, he had, after all, been her boyfriend. What had changed? Such formal greetings weren't necessary as far as she was concerned, but to him, he couldn't find it within himself to call her by her name anymore. He was broken, yes, but he wasn't shattered.

An hour later, as she sat in the main room, head bowed in a silent prayer, Boq decided to go for a walk around the gardens. Twenty minutes later, he returned face red, breathing rapid; panic quickly overtaking him.

"Boq! Boq," Nessarose said wheeling herself over to him franticly, fear etching itself onto her face. "Boq what is it, what's wrong?"

Face paling he looked up at her, trying to remain calm.

"Y-your sister, s-she's here."

"_Well_, it seems, once a babbling idiot, always a babbling idiot."

At the sound of the sarcastic tone, and malice laced voice, Nessarose's head snapped around to the door that led into the library. Her heart seemed to stop as an all too familiar green face peered back at her. And as her sister's arrival registered in her brain, she promptly fainted.

* * *

Three hours later, when she had fully recovered from shock, Nessarose acted less surprised to see Elphaba then Elphaba or Boq, imagined. Perhaps, Boq and Elphaba considered, it was because Nessarose had become used to being the center of attention and having unarranged visitors. 

"Well, my Fabala, my darling sister," Nessarose said wheeling herself over to the cloaked woman, "What in Oz made you come back?"

"Well, you know, there is no place like home." Forcing a pained smile, the fair skinned woman ushered a maid to get some lukewarm tea for them to drink, trying her best to ignore the pang of hurt in her heart as she was forced to endure the reality of seeing her sister again.

"How are you Nessie? You look fine," Elphaba said, eyeing the jeweled shoe's that were placed on her sisters feet. "I've missed you.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, Nessarose frowned. "Well, the grace of the Unnamed God gives me strength." Rolling her chair further away from her green sister, she bit back a sarcastic remark. "So, my dear sister, where _have _you been all this time?" Noting the bundle at the older woman's side, she quirked an eyebrow. "You and your little one."

Curiosity getting the better of her, she wheeled herself closer again. "I think after all this time away, it would be only fair, if you would grant me at least a glance at my nephew, or niece."

Elphaba visible tensed. It had been a month since she had had her son, and a few days since she had been granted permission to leave the convent. She had been lucky, there had been no guards, no allies with the Wizard, so she had done the only thing she thought possible; she had come home.

Walking over to her sister, she unwrapped the blankest from the squirming infant, reviling a small baby boy, with raven black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. Nessarose visibly softened.

"M-may I?" Eyes large and round, the crippled girl held out her hands; grinning like a fool when Elphaba placed bent down to place the small bundle in her arms. She reached down and gathered the baby, cuddling him to her chest. He emitted one cry, then snuggled against her, his fist clutching her long hair, almost as if he belonged there. Nessarose cradled his head in her palm and nuzzled his face. So soft, so helpless. So needy. The ever-present ache in her heart eased as she held the baby. A longing she didn't completely understand filled her. As tears threatened to well in her eyes, she quickly held the baby out for Elphaba to take again.

Sniffing back the tears, fighting with all her might not to cry, she took a deep breath in.

"What's his name?"

Noticing her sister's discomfort, Elphaba felt a pang of guilt run through her; Nessarose had never deserved to be abandon like this. "Liir. The maunts named him."

Nessarose's jaw dropped in shock. "Maunts?!"

Elphaba smiled a toothy grin. "My dear Nessa, don't you know? I have been living in a convent for the last two months."

The two found themselves in the middle of the gardens and Clowen Grounds hours later, just before sunset, reviling old memories and attempting to heal old wounds. Which was proving painful for both of them.

"So, all those years in solitude, and political turmoil brings you out at last. I've missed you something terrible," Nessarose said as they settled beneath a large Quaxwood tree. "I mean, that awful, godforsaken time when you left me alone in Shiz. I am still furious with you about it."

"Nessie- You know, I mean- I had no other choice!"

"No other choice? So instead of sticking around and fixing the damage you had done, you decide to abandon everyone and leave! Becoming a witch and enemy!"

"Nessa, listen to me, the Wizard, he- He-"

"Elphaba, I don't want to hear it! All I know is you left when I needed you the most! How do you think it was finding out your sister committed _adultery _and-"

"Adultery? Nessa would you just listen to yourself! I never meant for it to happen!"

"Well I really don't care, you still left! And it still happened! And you still left me! Can you even imagine the shame you caused me? The shame you caused _father_!" Elphaba's face hardened as she abruptly rose from her seat on the bench, clutching her son to her chest.

"Father? He has _nothing _to do with this! How dare you even bring him up, the old bastard hates me!"

"That's a wicked thing to say!"

"Well I am called the Wicked Witch of the West for a reason! And like it or not, _you _are called the Wicked witch of the East. So don't go acting all high and-"

"Shut up!" Elphaba stopped, noticing her sister had tears in her eyes now. Something was wrong, something was terrible wrong, she had sensed it when she had first arrived but now seeing her sister, it unnerved her.

"Nessa, what happened?" The wheelchair bound girl looked up into the brown eyes of her sister with such hatred it caused Elphaba to back away.

"_Fathers dead_," Nessarose laughed bitterly as her sisters eyes widened in shock. " Well what did you expect? After he learned what you had done, how you committed fornication, and ended up _pregnant_- then becoming a terrorist!" Face turning red she wheeled her chair faster toward her sister. "And all this time, all this sorcery talk; you enchanting broomsticks and whatnot, never once have you actually thought of others! You would never have thought to use your powers to help me, your only sister! I'm stuck in a chair, forced to wheel myself around day and night, until my arms feel like they're going to fall off, and you fly around Oz rescuing Animals you've never even met! And not once, not _once_, has it ever registered in your brain to use your powers to rescue _me_!"

"Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything! I can't just randomly go around enchanting people's limbs! It's not easy, especially when I've had other things to take care of! It's- it's not like cobbling up a pair of-of-" Eyes widening in realization, Elphaba whipped out the Grimmerie and started searching for a spell.

Nessarose's eyes widened in horror as her feet began to burn and she realized her sister was casting a spell.

"Elphaba! Stop! What does that mean- what are you doing? My feet! Swweet Oz- _Elphaba_!"

The scorching feeling stopped immediately as a gravitational pull made Nessarose's left foot move from it's place on the chair onto the ground, then her right one, forcing her to stand up.

"Nessa! Oh at last!" Elphaba's eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them away as she tried to hold her sister up on one arm, and balance her son on the other.

Trembling, Nessarose held both arms out at her side, trying to regain her balance. She could stand. She could actually stand! A happiness so overwhelming flooded her senses, as tears of joy began to flow mercifully down her face. She could stand! She could actually, for the first time, be normal. So many times she had wondered what it would be like to be able to walk around and feel the earth beneath her feet, feel your body holding you up. And now, _finally_, she could.

"Oh Elphaba!" Nessarose lunged at her sister, throwing her arms around her. "Thank you! _Thank you_. Oh Fabala, come, come, I shall have the maid prepare us a meal, and we must catch up. Come along, I need all the support I can manage," hobbling back to her wheel chair, she picked up a small bell that, Elphaba noticed, she seemed to carry everywhere. "Boq! Boq! Come quickly! Come look and see what Elphie has done! Boq hurry! Tell the maids and servants to prepare a celebrative meal! Hurry!"

After insisting Nessa get back in her chair because it would be quite a struggle to make it back to the mansion with someone who was just learning how to walk, Elphaba found herself in a lavender gown, hair neatly combed sitting across from her sister at a large Banquet table in the main hall.

"Will there be anything else Madame?"

"I've asked you to call me Nessarose, _remember_?" Elphaba saw her sister visibly twitch as Boq placed a large place of soup in front of them. She had saw the Munchkins joy when he had found out Nessarose could walk, but could still feel the bitterness that he held for her sister, and she couldn't exactly blame him for it.

"Yes, of course, _Madame_."

Nessarose buried her head in her hands as the Munchkin walked away, sighing loudly. Of course, even with working legs she wouldn't be good enough.

"Nessa?" Her sister's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, forcing her attention. "Nessa, he'll come around, I know Boq."

"Oh no you don't, don't go making excuses for me Elphaba. I've treated him something awful these last few months. But I intend to make it up to him. I- I'll prove myself to him, even if I die trying."


	9. I Can't Make You Love Me

Oh look it's another chapter... Doges tomatoes uhhh hi everyone? Okay now that that's over I have a question, what pairing would you like to see in this story? You need to read this chapter first to really answer that question. At first it was going to be a Fiyeraba and Gloq, then it turned to just a Bessa, then today as I was finishing up I was thinking of making it Elphoc, now I still want it to be Fiyeraba... So I'm leaving it up to you.

_** PLEASE READ: **_I would also like to say how much you guys mean to me. Over the last few months, which explains my absents from this site, I was diagnosed with a disease, which makes me miss very long periods of school. I just started high school this year, and it's been very hard. This website has been my lifeline and writing for you guys has given me so much freedom. You guys mean so much to me. All your support through these last months has meant more then you ever could imagine. This story is on the alert list for 31 people, and on the favourite list 19, and I am so truly amazed. I'm not bragging, so please don't think that. I'm just trying to express how thankful and how happy you guys have made me. I know that I'm far from the best writer, and that my grammar and spelling needs tons of work, but I try, and your response to that has made me so happy. So thank you guys so much! I love all of you, really. You have no idea how much this site has helped me through the last few months. Well I'm not here to bore you with my life so here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't.  
'cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

They say that time heals all wounds. Each rise and fall of the sun is the beginning of a new day; a new chance to shine, and prove your self's worth to the world. Supposedly, if you have been harboring emotions for an outstretched period of time, they were expected to evaporate; turn to dust. You were expected to get up and move on, like nothing had ever happened.

Boq never was one for superstitions. So as each day turned to dusk, each night turned to dawn, the emptiness he felt expanded, pushing him further into the depths of depression. It was like something was crushing him from the inside, forcing him down as he kept struggling to get up. All he wanted was freedom; to be able to be let go of. He wanted a chance to live his own life. A life that Nessarose Thropp, wicked witch of the East, was not apart of. Not this form of Nessarose, anyway.

More importantly, he wanted, _needed_, a life with Glinda. He had waited too long to make his move. If he didn't hear the sound of his name coming from those pink lips soon, he was going to go mad.

He had made his decision, he was leaving tonight. Whether it be by force or not, he was getting out of this hell hole he had gotten himself wedged in.

Pulling on his silver cap, the munchkin examined himself in the large oval shaped mirror in his bedroom. As his reflection stared back at him, a piece of paper that was sticking out of his dresser drawers caught his attention. Turning around, he opened the old wooden drawer to retrieve the old dusty sheet, finding that it was attached to at least one hundred more pages. _A book. _The corners of his mouth turned up into a surprised smile as he examined it more closely. It was his yearbook from his first year at Shiz. _So that's where it had gotten to. _

Sitting down on his bed, he flipped through the first couple of pages, astonished. How long had he looked or this thing? It was coming up to four years since the moment he had revived it, he was almost certain it had been lost. Nessarose had no doubtable taken it away from him in order to remove all pieces of evidence that her sister had existed, or that Glinda had existed. He had been unbelievably angry with her when he had found out that she had stolen it from his room. It had been the last piece of evidence that told that their whole group of friends once coexisted, happily.

As he flipped toward the middle section of the book, a certain photograph made him stop suddenly, breath catching in his throat. It was a picture of the ten of them, taken just before the Lurlinemas dance.

Beautiful, blonde Galinda stood crouched just over Nessarose, whose chair had been decorated in red and green bows, in a long flowing scarlet dress, while he himself, trying desperately to be seen, stuck his head out from between Crope and Tibbetts shoulders. Avaric stood to the right of the group in a long deep purple suite, arms draped around Pafanee and Shen-Shen, ecstatically. To the left, at the furthest end from everyone, Elphaba stood staunchly in a lavender dress, trying her best not to laugh as Fiyero, who had taken it upon himself to stand next to her, made faces at the camera. The Prince and the green girl had never noticed the mistletoe that had hung over their heads.

What a happy and joyous night they had had! He could still, even after all these years, hear Glinda's giddy laugh as she bounded down the hallway to meet everyone, dragging Elphaba behind her, insisting that the green girl look absolutely gorgeous in the long frilly dress she had bought her. How he wished more then anything that they could go back to the way things had once been.

"Boq?" turning toward the door, he smiled as it opened to reveal Elphaba, dressed in along red gown like thing. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I can come back later if you'd prefer."

"No- no! Come in Elphie, come in," he motioned for her to join him on his bed. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods? You usually spend the morning with Nessa."

Noticing that he had decided to use her sisters pet name, Elphaba smirked inwardly. Maybe Nessarose would win his heart after all. She _had_worked hard over the last three months to gain his trust back.

"She's been walking for quite some time on her own Boq, I think she's more then capable of handling herself for a few hours."

Silence filled the room after that. Afraid that he had offended the green woman, he turned his attention back to the yearbook.

"Oh Oz Boq," Elphaba began, arms extending toward the book, "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Oh my dear Elphie, it most certainly is. Care for a quick glance into the past?"

* * *

"Is there anything else you require, Madame?" 

Turning around to face the nursemaid, the governess replied "No," with a quick wave of her hands.

"Very well, I'll leave you and your nephew alone. Just ring the bell if you need anything."

"Thank you Bella."

Red lips stretching into a pearly smile, Nessarose walked up to the well made crib, meeting the two blues eyes of her nephew. It was just approaching nine o'clock in the morning, and already she had been into watch the sleeping form of the baby boy three times, making sure he was in no less then absolute perfect condition.

For so many years, these walls had only been used as an extra storage room. It was so odd, yet so incredibly exhilarating to see it finally back to its original purpose.

She touched the cribs wooden rail, remembering how she had waited eagerly every night for her big sister to come and sing her to sleep. As an anxious three year old she always needed her big brave sister to scare off all the monsters that hid in the nursery closet. All in all, her childhood had been like a dream. They'd come to this room often, her father, sister and herself, to stand together and watch the fist snowflakes touch the ground. She remember Frex's strong arms wrapped around her so protectively. She'd always felt so safe with him – so unequivocally safe. Nothing could ever harm her when her father was there, holding her close to his heart.

Her heart lurched as she remembered the morning her world stopped cold.

"_Father!" Wheeling herself over to the pale body of her father that lay in the middle of the courtyard, the teenage girl held back a sob. "Father please! Get up! You have to get up! I'm home- I'm here!"_

_The mans cold stare mirrored her emotions._

"_N-Nessa? Is that you?" Frex's voice was distant and strained; he didn't have much time left._

"_I'm here, it's alright! You'll be fine!" Looking around frantically, the wheelchair bound girl grabbed a metal tin that was lying on a rock beside her chair, and continuously bashed it against the rock, trying to make the biggest racket she could. "Help! Please! For God's sake- someone help me!"_

_A white hand struggled to grip one of her legs._

"_N-Nessarose. L-listen to me, you must listen, you have to listen," A cough caught in the mans throat. "You're the governor now. Take care of yourself, follow the unnamed God, my precocious Rose."_

_Falling onto her knees, Nessarose's sobs seemed to shake the earth. "No, you can't leave me! Not you! Not you…" Her words trailed off as she realized that the man's body had gone limp. _

"Ne-ah!"

The boy's attempt at saying "Nessa" snapped her right out of her trance. She couldn't explain it, but it was like the boy was some kind of calming drug for her. He had a magic about him that she just adored. She had developed a bond with the baby that she had never experienced before. As a young girl, she had always dreamed of being a mother, having a devoted husband, and living ever last one of her days to it's fullest. Never had she dreamed that her life would go in the direction it had.

"How's my little man doing?" The infant screeched his reply, and held out his arms to be lifted. Scoping him up into her arms, she made her way out of the nursery toward the kitchen, catching sight of her reflection in one of the many hallway mirrors. She was an average height with a very slim waist. Her long chestnut brown hair that was usually done up in a bun, framed her face in long beautiful ringlets. Her hazel eyes, large and wide, had been outlined in black eyeliner, making them standout even more. Sighing with satisfaction, the young woman continued toward her destination. _Boq will be so surprised!_

Grinning like a giddy schoolgirl, Nessarose reflected on her relationship with the munchkin.

Three years ago, even three months ago, she wouldn't have dared to do what she had done so early this morning. After all, she thought, bitterly remembering the words he had spoken to her when she had told him she loved him, what does undying devotion mean to someone who was so stuck up on a dumb blonde? She'd had too many other problems to deal with back then. Her sister was on the run with a child, the Quadlings were trying to declare war on her without any given explanation, and the man she loved, loved someone else! She had no time to think about treating him with respect.

Until Elphaba and little Lirr had shown up, she'd taken herself from that faze of emotions of where she cared for everything and made sure everyone was catering to her ,and her needs alone. Never mind how it affected everyone else. Now though, it was as if the past was just a dark memory.

Liir, the wonderful blessing that he was, had made her care again. Care about her people, about living, about her emotions and that of those around her.

Most of all, the undying love that the infant gave off, reminded her about Boq, and what he meant to her. She now truly cringed with self hatred every time she thought of the past three years and how she had treated the poor munchkin. He should have left her along time ago, but wonderful sweet Boq, out of pure devotion and love for her, had decided to stay and take care of her. They were in love with each other- she was sure of it! Nothing, _nothing_, would ever change that or come between them. Sure Boq hadn't said anything to her yet about it, but she was certain that it would happen any day now, and that soon there would be a spring wedding in the works.

"Come on Liir, let's go show your future uncle how handsome you look."

* * *

Finally to the point where she could keep her emotions in check, Elphaba sighed. Pulling her legs up onto the bed, she stretched them out next to the munchkin. 

"I can't believe, after all these years, you've remained the same," Boq said as he thoughtfully fiddled with his thumbs. "You're still the same _green_, bundle of energy, I asked at five years old to marry me, as we sat on the picnic blanket in my back yard."

Smirking, Elphaba poked him in the stomach playfully. "And you, Boqie boy, are still the same, _short, _boy I promised to marry as a _innocent _little girl. How dare you go around corrupting the minds of innocent little children!"

"If you had of asked me, back when I was five, I would have sworn I was hopelessly in love with you. I would have done anything and everything for you that I could of."

"Believe me, I remember. Does the scene of a short boy standing outside this house fifteen years ago, singing his devotion to me, ring a bell?"

"Oh_Oz _you wouldn't speak to me for a week! I swear I'd never seen you so mad in all my life!" A loud laugh escaped the munchkins mouth. "I though Frex was going to murder me with the way he chased me down the road that night!"

"If he had of tried to kill you, I don't think I would have stopped him," a warm feeling spread over her as Boq's hand found hers. "You were my best friend. You did everything you could for me, and I still refused to acknowledge I knew you at Shiz."

Concerned at the sudden remorseful tone the green woman's voice had taken, he sat up and lifted her chin with his hands so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Elphie, forget it. Don't worry about it. It's in the past. We still became friends remember?"

"Boq I," beginning to shutter, the green woman bolted upright, emotions overtaking her for the first time in months. "You were so good to me, and look how I repaid you! You _never _deserved this- no one deserved this!"

"Elphaba! What-" Horrified at the sudden outburst, Boq wrapped his arms around the woman, in a strong embrace. "Elphaba don't- _Do not_blame yourself for what happened! You didn't know Madame Morrible and the Wizard-"

"No- no! But I _should _have_! I should have Boq_!" Arms weaving around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder, letting the tears finally come. "I was such a-a _fool_."

"Elphie,_Elphie_, shhh! Don't cry!" turning her face toward his he hurriedly dabbed her eyes with his sleeve before the water could burn her skin. "Elphaba you did _nothing _wrong! Elphie if I could change anything about the past it would be the way you were treated. Don't you see? You above all else shouldn't have been treated the way you have! To hell with everyone else! If I-"

The green woman brought a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't say it, Boq_. Don't _say it. I've been the cause of all the panic around Oz since the day I was born, so don't you _dare_start to blame yourself! It's my fault Oz hates me, and it's my fault that those Monkeys-"

"No it's not! I would do anything for you! _Anything_, Elphaba. You mean all of Oz to me, you're my best friend- I'd die for you! If Oz even knew half the things the Wizard has lied about! One day,_one day soon_, all of this will blow over! The Wizard will be seen as the bastard he really is, and you, _you _Elphaba, will have so many opportunities!" Planting a kiss on her cheek he began to rub soothing circles all over her back. "Elphie, I-I love you."

Shocked, Elphaba shoved her way out of his arms and jumped off the bed. No one had said that to her before.

"No- No! Not like- I didn't mean-" Panic soon began to overtake the young man.

Smiling sadly, the woman returned to her former place on the bed beside him.

"I know. I didn't mean to startle you, sorry. No ones ever said that to me before…" Lifting a hand to trace his jaw line, a beautifully tragic smile crossed her face. "I love you too, Boq, I just… I wish it was enough. I have to go. I've waited too long here. I have unfinished business in the Emerald City that I have to attend to."

As she headed toward the door Boq jumped up after her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Boq _no _I-"

"Please Elphaba, do this one thing for me. I couldn't live with myself if you were captured. At least with me there, if you get caught, there'll be two people against the Wizard. Two against one."

"No! Boq if you got hurt on my account I couldn't live with myself! I have to go alone, _I _have to make things _right _again-"

"And what? Leave your son without a mother? Have you forgotten about him already?"

Taken back by his sudden strong tone, she stopped to glare at him. "He'll be safe here with Nessa. She loves him, she'd raise him well."

"So you're just going to abandon him?! Just like that?"

Anger suddenly began to boil within her. Who did he think he was, her father?

"And what? You're just going to leave Nessa like that to _defend _me?" She spat at him. "Or have you just suddenly forgot about my sisters undying devotion to you?" At his silence she continued. "But that's not why you're coming at all, is it? You're not coming to defend me. You're trying to win back Glinda!"

"That's a heartless thing to say!"

"Oh come off it Boq!"

"Don't you start acting like such a-"

"_It's the truth_! It's humane nature to do things that benefit yourself," seeing his head drop, she knew she had struck a nerve and decided to soften her expression. " I know how much you cared for her Boq, I cared for her too. And I know that you've been planning to leave for quite some time, I'm not a fool. I know how the world works."

"Elphaba, I never loved Nessarose! You have to understand, Glinda means everything to me-"

"_Glinda!?"_

A horrified yelp coming from the door caused the two to spin around.

Eyes welling with tears, Nessarose clasped a hand to her mouth in denial. No this couldn't be happening to her! Not her. She didn't understand it! How could this be happening to her? Her Boq, he… He couldn't love _her_! He was _over _her!

"But y-you were s-so nice to me!" She stuttered, sobs beginning to overtake her ability of speech. "I-I thought you loved _me_!"

"Nessa I- I-"Boq could visibly see her heart shatter.

"Don't call me that! Don't you _dare _call me that!" Face turning red, she put Liir on the ground. " Get out!"

"Nessie!" Elphaba began only to be silenced.

"Get out! _Get out! I hate you! _I _hate _you!" Crumpling to the ground in a horrified heap, she buried her face in her hands, to ashamed to be seen. "Get _out_!"

Rushing to her sister's side, Elphaba cradled the hysterical woman. "Boq you babbling idiot! Don't stand there with your mouth hanging open, go to the gardens! I'll meet you there tonight. Move you idiot!"_Romantic fool._

Deciding that he'd best take Elphaba's warning and leave before Nessarose did something drastic, he picked up Liir and rushed out the door.

"Shhh Nessa, shh," Kissing her sisters head, Elphaba groaned inwardly. She had thought she had gotten Nessa out of this habit. "Calm down Nessie, it's alright."

* * *

"So, you're sure, now. You're leaving, possible walking right into your death bed." The Eminince of the east said as she stood at the doorstep of the mansion with her sister that evening. 

"Nessa, I've done all I can for you here! Don't you see? There's nothing left for me, I have to leave," After hours of trying to calm her sister down, Elphaba had finally managed to tell her she was leaving. Nessarose had thrown a fit of course, but in the end, exhaustion won over, and she agreed to it. "You can take care of yourself, you're a role model now. Remember, I'm trusting you with my most sacred possession."

Nessarose glanced down at the infant cradled in her arms and determination to provide for him seemed to wash over her. Maternal love though could not conquer the emotion she felt when thinking this would probably be the last time she'd see her sister. "I love you, Elphaba."

Grabbing her older sister around the shoulders, Nessarose buried her face in the thick black material of the green woman's dress. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

As she returned the hug, she pecked the younger woman on the cheek, all too soon letting go and caressing her sons cheek for the last time. With a wave of her cloak, the green woman disappeared into the distance with the munchkin at her side.

"Oz speed, my sister."

Later that night, when the servants and gaurds were in bed, when Liir had been fed and fallen asleep, Nessarose crumpled against the door of her bedroom, clutching the birthday gift Boq had given her last year, a heart shapped necklass, and sobbed.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

_cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

* * *

_I'm very sorry I haven't had time to go over this chapter so I know there's lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not feeling well at the moment, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I have a whole plot that's very different from the original planned out. Which story of mine would you like me to udate next? I need to no so I can work on it when I have time. Thank you all for your support and time!_

_-Bomba _


End file.
